


Clockwork Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Galaxy Series [7]
Category: Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Abuse, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Seduction, Spoilers, Time Loop, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, creepy children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina has been acting strangely after she apparently failed to do something in the galaxy correctly. Palutena and Mario are worried and attempt to comfort her unaware of what exactly gone down that cause the shift in her personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fatigued Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers. You have been warned.
> 
> Rating only goes up to E because of the yaoi in chapter 2. Otherwise, its rated T all the way through. You have been warned again.

There was a place that was in the center of the universe where life was created. That was the Golden Land, a realm that belonged to the strongest beings in the universe known as the witches and sorcerers. These beings created the divine beings and watched the universe expand creating different species as time went on. Soon, it would form the universe that everyone lives in today…including you.

In the Golden Land, there were many locations…but many were abandoned facilities with only one being used by the creator of the universe. His name was Prism, the Sorcerer of Misfortune. His powers was the wheel of karma that allowed him to control the good luck and bad luck in someone's life depending on how he felt about that particular person. Some people are born with bad luck meaning it would be impossible to give them good fortune immediately. The reverse also applies, but if someone already had good luck, there was no point in trying to change it. Prism's goal was to watch over the universe and make sure it didn't fall apart by those who crave for power.

Prism wasn't a benevolent ruler. He was a bored individual. In fact, he was actually an unhinged child with blond hair and green eyes. His outfit of choice was a European like uniform with the only unique feature was how he had four buttons that buttoned up his shirt. The top button was a heart followed by a diamond, then a clover and finally a spade. These buttons were used to call in his Furniture, servants who were doomed to serve their master until the end of time (or when their master kicked the bucket).

To top it all off, Prism was a lazy individual. Because he had so much power under his belt, he either abused it for entertainment or did nothing while some portions of the universe burned. This only became problematic when it concerned the universe being destroyed by the Great Evil.

The only way to stop the Great Evil from completely ruining everything was to jump back in time because Prism was never prepared to fight the greatest monster of the entire universe. Prism did not have the power to go back in time and change things. He gave this power to the Witch of Despair known as Raven. Raven was a young girl with medium length raven hair and purple eyes. These were the type of eyes you didn't want to see in the darkness. She had the obvious raven motif going on with her black baby doll dress and twenty-four feathers circled around her chest area. It was twelve per breast in the shape of a clock that always made people look at her and wonder if she had a bad taste of fashion.

Enough with her fashion though, Raven is the girl who drives the plot of the universe, not Prism anymore. Prism had lost his power to his right hand woman when he was murdered in the first timeline when this started. To save her friend and stop the Great Evil from destroying the universe, she jumped back to an earlier time to stop him, but from there it had been nothing but hell for her. There was always something that went wrong that prevented everything to be set up correctly like the original timeline. The pieces were all in place the first time around but were never utilized. It was like having the queen in the perfect position to take the king and putting him in checkmate with the other pieces in the right spot, but it was like the Great Evil flip the chessboard over and caused everything to go downhill. Raven will never forget the look of triumph the man gave her when he killed the blond originally and he did it in every timeline after that. At the beginning, she cried for Prism, but the more she saw him die, the more she hardened her heart and just focused on the issue at hand.

She couldn't remember which timeline it was where she gained a mysterious partner named X. X was a young lad who wanted to save his mother and to do that, the Great Evil must be killed. They both had the same goals so Raven didn't mind trusting X who knew the risks of getting caught with jumping back in time.

So many timelines have come and go that she couldn't remember much besides what she wrote in a book called Higanbana in the Red Moon where she would add chapters based on what occurred in that timeline and if it was a timeline where so much had gone down, she would give the ideas to the Witch of the Dead known as Samarium who would write everything out for her and then place it in her library unaware that he was writing something that occurred in a previous timeline. Now it got to the point where even if Prism is warned, he was always going to be stuck with his personal grudge against a certain group of witch hunters. This was when Raven finally decided it was finally decided to take matters into her own hand by using her time magic to change the clock of Prism's enemies by force so they would never be a bother to Prism ever again.

To do this, she needed allies outside of the Golden Land who were immune to her time magic. She was glad that she found at least two. One was the Queen of the Cosmos Rosalina who was stuck with remembering everything due to how she was one with the universe. The other was Pit's father Daedalus and the only reason he remembered everything was due to staying on Mecha Galaxy. Mecha Galaxy was owned by the sorcerer known as Diamond who despite his old age was able to figure out there were issues going on with the universe and every time Raven used her magic, his galaxy would move to chase after her allowing him to maintain the memory of the previous time loop along with anyone who was inside Mecha Galaxy at the time. This is why it was impossible to track Mecha Galaxy down unless it attached itself to another planet that stopped its orbit.

It wasn't hard to get them onboard beforehand. They were always aware that Raven was messing with the timeline for some reason or another and both have either benefited or hindered from her actions. Rosalina probably suffered more of the two though. As the Queen of the Cosmos, she was always a lonely woman, so when she made friends, she treasured them. To see them die every timeline and having to remake those friendships every time was cruel. Two timelines in particular had her suffer great losses. One was when the Villager known as K broke the Star Rod due to his carelessness and nearly caused everyone to die from his or her nightmares. Rosalina had lost so many Luma who gave their life to Kirby in order for Kirby to seal Nightmare away again. The other time was when Shulk got into a fight with Robin over love resulting in him stealing the Comet Observatory away to seek advice from the Goddess of Probability Xavia over his disturbing visions. Not only was the Comet Observatory destroyed and required all the Smashers to work together and gather all the Power Stars, but almost all of her Luma were killed from that explosion. The culprit was Diamond in that timeline and it frustrated Rosalina to no end that Raven ordered her not to pursue the old sorcerer.

"He is still of use in my plans." She told her in that timeline. "You will have your revenge later."

But later couldn't wait because Rosalina's heart grew cold knowing she was letting a cold blooded killer and serial kidnapper/rapist get away with his crimes. Diamond was always a weird old man who had a nasty habit of kidnapping pretty girls from other worlds and complaining about how they wouldn't marry him. He was a senile, but it wasn't that big of a deal. To Rosalina, he was too far gone when he committed the sin of killing her Lumas and assisting in sexually assaulting and breaking Shulk two timelines ago. Yet it wasn't a big deal to Raven or the Golden Land and it infuriated her. Shulk was just one step away from killing the male tactician and the only thing Raven could say was, "Well he didn't kill him."

In comparison, Daedalus probably benefitted from the time loops if only because the person he was looking for, the previous Goddess of Calamity Pandora was never in the same location twice. Raven would explain that even if she reversed time, certain people in the universe would do something different while having no acknowledgement of what they have done in previous time loops. Daedalus would notice this with his son Pit who couldn't choose who he wanted to hook up with or how Pit's battle with Link always had different results. Pit would always win against him, but how close the battle was differed each time. Pit might get a perfect or it would be a close match, but Pit would never have that breakdown like the time Daedalus was at the mansion. Palutena was probably another person who might have suffered extreme déjà vu and her methods of always wooing Ganondorf changed each time. This made Daedalus conclude that Pandora was the same and that made her go to different portions of the universe to hone her skills each time.

Raven called them both into the garden of the Golden Land. It was a risky place to be for Raven due to Prism being able to walk in on their little tea party at any given time (but she was certain Prism was distracted playing strip poker with the other guys again). It was fine for Rosalina and Daedalus. For Rosalina, all she would need to do was tell Master Hand she was doing her normal chores around the universe. At first it was a problem due to Rosalina missing her matches, but overtime, it became clear her duty was more important than her matches so Master made it to where only certain days she would fight so it wouldn't conflict with her schedule. For Daedalus, he just needed to find a way to sneak out of Mecha Galaxy. Diamond had eyes in the back of his head and spies everywhere in the galaxy when it came to the fallen archangel. Diamond was smarter than he appeared, and if he noticed that Daedalus intended to keep his word with stabbing him in the back, he needed to be one step ahead. However despite Diamond being rather brilliant, Daedalus was equally crafty and simply told him how he's going to search for Pandora again. To the old sorcerer, searching for the blue haired Amazon was a loss cause and always turned his back on Daedalus during these times.

But there they all were in the Golden Land garden surrounded by golden butterflies. The mysterious X who still hid his face behind the hood poured the trio some green tea refusing to speak to them. He felt like it was pointless to talk if it had nothing to do with his mother or killing the Great Evil and to him, this mission was a filler arc in the grand scheme of things. Rosalina and Daedalus sat on the opposite end of Raven who sipped her tea without appearing nervous in comparison to Daedalus who obviously did not want to be in the mysterious magical realm. Rosalina kept her straight composure the entire time as usual, but her eyes were always shifting toward Raven more so than Daedalus. Even with the revelation of Daedalus' crimes, Rosalina had no issues with him. She admitted to herself she was probably a horrible friend to Pit given she had often spoken to his father even after the incident in that particular timeline and beyond. Daedalus was more complicated than Pit let on, so when she was finished with her own duties, she would often invite Daedalus to sit with her so they could talk but it would end with Daedalus complaining about his life and become a sobbing wreck at certain points. Rosalina comforted him like a mother would, and continued to be surprised at how much Pit took after him in looks and personality.

"I called you two here because I'm finally ready to give you details on my plan." Raven began setting her cup down on the tray. "Its not to kill Samael, but the Band of Six who are meddling with Prism's time."

"Oh, we can't have that." Daedalus responded sarcastically. "How many timelines will it take this time?"

"Daedalus, please." Rosalina spoke softly to the chocolate haired brunette.

"Tch…"

Raven wanted to make things quick before something shifted in the universe without warning. Using her magic, she called upon not the golden butterflies to create a book in front of her but called out the black birds instead with the same result. It was odd how Raven seemed to be the only witch in the Golden Land who did not use the golden butterflies to make things appear or disappear. Raven was just one of the fortunate ones who could use birds instead of bugs.

The book was a list of criminals that the witch hunters put bounties on. Daedalus wasn't really surprised how he was in the book and just chuckled how he's going to have to kick the bucket someday. Raven opened it to the Band of Six members. The book was incredibly detailed (due it coming from Raven herself rather than outside sources) so it had their name, race, bounty and information on their battle style and powers. The Witch of Despair hid the backstory of all the members though but for Daedalus he already knew what Flauros' past was like being his former friend and all.

"Since we're targeting these witch hunters, we need to take it slow. They are one of the few people who do something different every timeline. While they will always kill specific Apostles at certain times, what they do after a certain point vanishes and I can no longer track them down. The only way to get them is by hunting them down individually. If you two can kill one of them, I can use my magic to change their history."

"…Why would you do that?" Rosalina questioned taking the book from Raven and looking at the six members.

"Truth be told, Prism will find out that I'm moving time back without him knowing. If I erase someone of importance in his past, he will notice and I will be caught. Therefore, what I intend to do is change their backstory so that they will die at an earlier time thus preventing them from being a nuisance in the current era. By the time all of them are eliminated, there will no longer be a Band of Six and Prism can easily spend a day going after Acedia. He's the only one Prism truly hates and is only powerful because of his influence. Take it away by getting rid of his members and he's left to his own strength. That is why…we go after Acedia's daughter Alm first."

Rosalina's eyes widened for a bit for Raven to go straight for the child out of all the members. Daedalus thought that Flauros would be the first target due to his extreme actions. He didn't realize he let out a sigh of relief that it was someone else.

"Why?"

"Alm," Raven continued ignoring Rosalina's question. "The only daughter of Acedia. Implied to be a half witch due to Acedia assaulting the Full Metal Witch…or rather the Steel Witch Valkyrie, Sine. Sine was also one of the twelve Apostles of the Golden Land, so the connection is not a coincidence. Alm's powers include projecting her voice to manipulate and control the people around her. As a hypnotist, she's the kind of girl that obeys her father and harms her puppets in the worse way imaginable. For Alm, this includes taking control of someone and driving him or her to suicide or having the person kill the person they love. She does it all for her father."

"That sounds like my type of child." Daedalus said in a mocking manner causing a glare from both girls and X behind the hood. "Anyways…"

"Acedia is a man without a soul. He will not care if his daughter dies, but for someone like me, eliminating her will make things easier in the long run. Anyone who can harm the Golden Land is the most dangerous especially if you're a witch who can easily access the realm with relative ease. Prism would be the type of guy who would recruit her after looking at her resume."

The requirements of the Golden Land weren't that much for Prism in reality. You just had to be a child or a teenager with a troubled past and special power to be able to get recruited. Everyone else was trash and Prism often killed him or her.

"Rosalina, will you do the honor of eliminating this girl for me?" Raven asked with a rather grim smile. "You've been aching for revenge after what has happened in the last few timelines. You now have someone to take it out on."

"A child…absurd…" Rosalina murmured. "Why would I…"

"You think like that and she will ruin you." Raven interrupted. "You should know that from the Smashers you have fought and dealing with people from the Golden Land like me."

"…But she's fighting for her father's approval because she doesn't have a mother."

"Her mother was killed by her father. She's delusional. We will be doing her a favor getting rid of her. I'll be kind and probably kill her while in the womb once she's killed. When you get rid of her, I'll be able to work my magic. You'll be able to do that, won't you?"

"No. I will not kill children."

"Even if they have killed many others?"

"I will not succumb to the Golden Land ways."

Raven sighed as she looked toward Daedalus. "You know, sometimes I wish you would find a way for Pit to remember everything so I can request for his assistance instead. He kills without hesitation."

Daedalus growled at the suggestion. "No…every timeline he does something different…he'll find out eventually about what happened in the past and hate me more. I'll be looking forward to that, but I will not have a repeat of befriending my child. He's already an adult even if he's still acting like a needy teenager." Daedalus sighed thinking about how dependent Pit still was with Palutena. He just needed a little push to break away from her completely.

"Fine, it was just a recommendation, but since you two won't volunteer, I might have to do this myself."

With Raven, it would be a guaranteed execution. Rosalina has spoken to the Witch of Despair multiple times and knew she was a cold predator. She refused to become the prey to the witch hunters and with her amazing sniping skills, most of them would die before they knew what happened.

The Goddess of Space finally decided to agree to the terms of service that Raven had imposed on her. Raven continued to scowl as Rosalina decided to dismiss herself so she would get to her mission right away.

"She's at Clockwork Galaxy now." Raven told her. "I'm watching what you're doing."

Rosalina didn't need the watchful eye of the bird to be staring at her backside. The pale skinned Goddess waved good-bye to Daedalus as she left the garden. Raven just shook her head in annoyance.

"If she thinks giving her mercy is going to work, she's in for a rude awakening."

"I wonder if I should go after her." Daedalus mumbled. He wouldn't admit that perhaps he was a little worried for the motherly Goddess.

"No, you should focus on Diamond." X declared causing the fallen archangel to look at the mysterious boy. "He is starting to wonder where his inventing partner went."

"We are not partners." Daedalus spat as he too got up and turned to leave without as much as a thank you for the tea.

Raven just sighed before demanding X to pour him another cup of tea.

"Raven, is this okay?"

"Probably not. The Smashers are going to get involved again, but who am I to complain. Your mother won't be involved in these events either."

"…"

"You'll talk to your mother again. Just not now."

"I would have gotten my happy ending if you didn't reset the timeline when the Hades Party first defeated the Great Evil. Its Prism over the universe after all."

"It's my magic. I get to decide what to do with the universe and I demand Prism to survive and for the Great Evil to die."

X grumbled something under his breath. He too would disappear next if only because Raven felt the presence of Prism entering the garden wanting to complain about how the poker game went. She would laugh seeing how his pants were torn off him probably because Samarium wanted to borrow them.

* * *

Rosalina really didn't want to do this mission. Even if the Golden Land were people you didn't want to associate with, they were still children. She could not lay a finger on them because of it. This extended to every other species as well even if they were not mentally the age of a child. As a young girl who left her home and lost her mother in the process, Rosalina was always sympathetic toward children who lacked parents. Alm hit home for Rosalina even if she had a bounty on her head.

Polari noticed Rosalina's distress and questioned her health. Rosalina forced herself to smile for the Luma who were worried for her after going to the Golden Land.

Clockwork Galaxy was not far from the Golden Land due to its notorious status for being the only place in the galaxy to record the time of the magical realm. Time flowed differently in the Golden Land so it was nice to stop by the planet and look at the clock. It was also to be noted how Clockwork Galaxy was next to one of the many gates of the Holy Realm that would lead into the Golden Land making its ability to tell time even more important.

Unfortunately, the tower fell down during one battle and the chances of the clock chiming would never happen again…or so Rosalina thought.

Piloting toward Clockwork Galaxy revealed that the tower was in perfect condition. It was almost like there was never a battle to the death there in the first place. Immediately Rosalina felt something was amiss.

"Mama, will you be okay?" One of the Lumas asked. "We'll go with you!"

"No…I can handle it." Rosalina said to the small yellow Luma before looking toward Polari. "Polari, I'm counting on you to watch over everyone."

"Leave it to me!"

Rosalina teleported into the clockwork tower and began to tiptoe when the Queen of the Cosmos heard voices from the highest point. There were multiple ways for Rosalina to do this mission. She could be brutal like Palutena who would not hesitate to murder a child in the same way she murdered her half-brother. She could run away from everything and not get her hands dirty at all. Or she could go for the mercy kill using her magic to put the child into eternal sleep and then give her to Raven where she can give her a peaceful death. The last one was the most likely going to happen especially when she heard a scream coming from a small child.

The scream appeared to come from the young boy who was knocked to the ground. Rosalina could see that this young boy was a young girl. She had short platinum blonde that was covered by a Viking helmet. Despite the helmet, her outfit was identical to a witch's robe being as black as her father's heart. At the waist, she had a mini-skirt with checkered pattern and then had shiny dark purple boots. The most noticeable feature on her outfit was a crystal ball that she wore as a brooch. From observing from her location, Rosalina could imagine the crystal ball held the soul of the person she was controlling and then used the lifeless body for whatever she wanted.

"Wahh! Daddy, stop!"

"…That's what you get for asking about your mother."

"B-But…you said if I killed those people…I would…"

"You didn't do it fast enough."

"But…"

"Get back to assassinating and maybe I'll tell you. Your mother would be disappointed if I told you. You're not strong enough."

Rosalina hated that voice with a burning passion. Immediately she could tell the person was the infamous Acedia. He was a man with medium blond hair and sinister red eyes as red as blood. He wore small glasses to hide the red glare from his eyes and had a fancy black tuxedo that made it look like he was a man who just finished getting married.

"What's wrong Alm? Are you getting tired of hearing your victims begging for mercy? Your powers will never allow you to make friends. Remember that when you kill them."

"I…"

Acedia was not your ordinary witch hunter. There was a reason he had the biggest bounty of anyone in the universe (there were probably others but his name was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine). He looked toward the darkness where Rosalina was hiding behind and snickered.

"We have company."

"W-What?"

Rosalina frowned realizing that going for a quick mercy kill without the little girl noticing was out of the question. She was quick to prepare her magic before going out into the open and slamming the two witch hunters with a gravity spell to hold them in place. Acedia had vanished into thin air but his daughter was caught in the attack and was being squished into the ground.

"Gyahhh!"

Rosalina was not pleased how Acedia was laughing somewhere in the clock tower. She would have gone after him, but it would have been too risky. Raven made it clear that she only needed to go after his daughter since this blond man did not care for her wellbeing as his next words confirmed.

"Well, aren't you in a sticky situation, Alm? You won't be making anyone happy if you're going to die right here. I leave you to fend for yourself."

"W-What? But I can't…"

Acedia just snickered as he seemed to have faded from Rosalina's presence. The Goddess of Space knew better and needed to keep her guard up so she wouldn't get ambushed. Now was the time to end Alm's life. From the sounds of her father's abuse, this girl had lead a miserable life killing because her father ordered her too. If she wasn't being observed, she might have asked the girl to come live with her and forget her life as a witch hunter.

"No hard feelings." Rosalina said as she twirled her wand around preparing an eternal sleep spell. "I will end your suffering."

"N-No…" The girl cried out as she tried to move but was being held down by gravity. There was no way she could defeat a Goddess! She was only a little girl! "I…I have to live! I got to know…the truth about my mother! If I don't listen to daddy…I will never know…I can't…"

"He will never tell you."

"I won't know until I do everything he tells me to do!"

"Why would you care so much?"

"I need to know who I am! If I don't know my mother…then I'm a horrible daughter."

The logic was horrible and cliché, but this was only a little girl who desired to figure out who his mother was. Rosalina stopped her spell thinking of her own mother and how much she loved her. There were so many things she wanted to do with her own mother that she failed to do when she was still alive. She would never say that out loud to anyone and could only express it in her storybooks. She would give kudos to anyone who figured out her desire.

This small distraction was all Alm needed to have the edge over her. Raven's warning about how children like Alm that required a close eye was something Rosalina really didn't pay heed to. It was apparent that the platinum blond hesitated to move, but her declaration to Rosalina lowered the gravity enough to lift her head off the ground. She only needed to look into someone's eyes to get them under her control…and Rosalina admitted she was too careless staring at the girl when she made those declarations about wanting to see her mother. She didn't need to move her hands for the gesture of control. Alm just decided to throw all of her energy into the Queen of the Cosmos. Acedia smiled seeing the soul of the Goddess being forcibly removed from her body and into the crystal ball while most of Alma's soul went inside Rosalina. He came back just to make sure that his daughter was still in one piece.

"That went smoother than expected." He hummed seeing his daughter slowly get off the ground clutching onto the crystal ball. The soul of a Goddess was incredible and she was just now feeling the pain. "This was also unexpected. Well done, Alm. I underestimated your powers."

"I…" Alm closed her eyes getting so many memories from the person she was controlling to the point she was getting a headache and wanted to eject her soul from the Cosmic Traveler.

"You have all of her power at your disposal." He continued with an evil smile on his face. "Why don't you have some fun with the body and ruin Smash Brothers for me, will you?"

"I…"

"Virtue…" His expression darkened before he chuckled. "That boy has a friend at Smash Brothers Mansion that he cares for deeply. What fun would it be than to make his life miserable before killing him and then leaving his body for Virtue to see? Wouldn't you like to see that?"

"Uh…"

"Get on that ship she's on and turn all of her stars into your subjects. They can't resist and will never notice."

It's not like Alm had a choice. Her own body was too weak to do anything and the chances of her getting caught while in the Comet Observatory were high, but she didn't want to disappoint her father who was grinning ear to ear for once so…

* * *

Back at Smash Brothers Mansion, there has been other drama occurring mainly revolving around Pit as usual. Recently the white angel has been leaving the mansion to take on other missions assigned to him by the Angel Assembly. These missions were not under Palutena's watchful eye, so she was kept in the dark of what he was doing behind her back. It wasn't anything that would lead to a betrayal of course, but the green haired Goddess wasn't pleased with how the other angels were ordering her precious captain around.

These missions have caused Pit to become rather distant and quiet compared to his normally cheerful self. When he came back, he usually went straight to bed completely exhausted and would leave in the morning immediately repeating the process. Normally Pit came back before his matches, but now it got to the point where he just missed out entirely and would have a long list of make-up matches. As long as they weren't his tournament matches, Pit was in the clear but it didn't look good for the captain of the royal bodyguards to be missing out. It was made worse when Pit wouldn't give any details on what the mission he was going on was or what the Angel Assembly wanted. It drove Palutena up the wall because it honestly wasn't her business. It was always between the royal bodyguards and the Angel Assembly and she had no part in their constant squabbles. If Pit was trying to bridge the gap at this point and had to work incredibly long hours to do so, she could not interfere. She could only tell Pit to watch his health so he doesn't collapse when she's not around.

Pit's friends were worried for the light angel as well and often pestered him whenever he was around the mansion. Megaman constantly failed at getting information due to how Pit was quick to dismiss him. With Red, Pit ended up fighting with him on multiple occasions resulting in Red leaving in a sour mood. Pit would argue with Sonic too who honestly was worried that Pit was going to faint with how tired he appeared. Sonic could have laid some pressure if he didn't have his own issues at the moment and that concerned a certain pilot from Star Fox having relationship problems. Finally, Ike was probably the last friend that was trying to convince Pit to take care of himself. Pit would nod his head, but then would admit that this mission is too important for him to rest. When all was said and done, he could sleep as much as he wanted, eat as much as he wanted and rest in the hot springs to relax his muscles.

Pit avoided Dark Pit like the plague due to these missions. At first Dark Pit didn't care what Pit was doing as long as he took care of himself. As time went on, Pit wasn't doing so and it caused him irritation to no end feeling the pain his light twin was going through. Because Pit failed to eat, sleep and go into the hot spring, Dark Pit felt like he had to make up for it. He swore that he lost so much time because of his random naps or how he might have gained weight because Pit refused to eat. Lucina would make sure that he wouldn't take deadly naps or faint during Smash matches, but other than the major inconvenience, Dark Pit failed to admit that he probably was feeling lonely in the big bed he shared with the white angel. At night, he could feel Pit slip in from the window and sneak into the bed hoping that he didn't wake up his younger twin. There was no, "Good morning" or "Good evening" or "Good night" from Pit when he did this. He just left without saying a word. Dark Pit felt like Pit was acting how he would especially when he was asked to join Smash Brothers. Back then he was aloof and kept people at arm length. Now it was in reverse and it worried him greatly.

He finally managed to corner him one night waiting for Pit to return. The angel went through the window again with a mysterious golden bag. For once Pit was smiling at his accomplishment as he intended to finish up in a couple of days. He wasn't expecting Dark Pit to be up that night and ask him what he was doing.

"Go back to bed, Pittoo. I'll be fine."

"Pit…you have been doing this for the past couple of weeks. Are you finally going to spill the beans or am I going to have to beat the answer out of you? Palutena and everyone else are worried about you and because you fail to take care of yourself, I have to pick up the slack in everything! I hate being unproductive!"

Pit looked at the back and sighed in defeat before sitting on the bed urging his twin to come closer.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm going to be done soon anyway. I just need to head back to that little brat tomorrow and I'm certain it will be done."

"What are you talking about?"

Pit held out the golden bag in front of him. Dark Pit could tell just from looking at it there was something magical about it.

"I went to the Golden Land." The light angel confessed. "I went straight to Prism and asked him something important."

Dark Pit had a vague memory of who Prism was. From the way the divine beings and angels spoke of Prism, he was apparently the creator of the universe that took the form of a spoiled blond boy to throw everyone off. This kid was a sorcerer who lived inside a magical realm called the Golden Land said to be the center of the universe. It was nearly impossible for the normal person to enter due to how certain requirements are needed to gain access. Angels were actually given easy access in comparison to every other race due to Prism's apparent favoritism to the archangel Michael.

"I admit I lost track of time in the Golden Land." Pit continued as he opened the bag and reached for something to show the dark angel. "I needed to ask Prism about how the souls in the universe work."

Dark Pit tilted his head in confusion especially when the angel let out a groan when he realized he didn't have the item yet. Instead a golden butterfly flew out of the bag fluttering around the room before landing on the dark angel's head. Pittoo couldn't help but be memorized at the color of the butterfly.

"…I'm going to separate our souls…Pittoo. That way, you will never have to worry about dying if I were to do something reckless."

This caught Dark Pit's attention. He needed to hear that again.

"Huh?"

"You heard me right Pittoo. I'm going to make sure you are your own person. You will never have to feel obligated to be by my side just to survive." Pit smiled thinking that Pittoo could probably fly on his own once he's no longer attached to Pit's soul.

The crimson eyed angel's eyes widened in disbelief. His jaw drops slightly before shifting his gaze away. He tried to say something, but nothing but stutters came out and he shut his mouth.

"Prism is making me play a wild goose chase." Pit started to complain. "He said I had to collect all of these items from the universe and bring it back to him as proof. It doesn't help that I needed to speak to Cherub just to make sure I'm doing it right."

"Wait…weren't the angels…"

"No way! I had to make up some excuse so Lady Palutena doesn't start badgering at my plan. The Angel Assembly was the best scapegoat for me to use…although I do admit that I have been asking Valerie for some assistance, but when he's busy I just go to the Witch Hunter Realm and get Virtue and Jingle to help me out."

Dark Pit couldn't believe his ears. Pit was suffering these past couple of weeks for his sake? He was going through this small hell because in the long run, he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore? That sounded too good to be true.

"Pit…that can't be right. We're the same person…I'm your clone. There is no way…"

"There is!" Pit shouted catching him off guard. "I asked…no…I begged Prism to tell me what to do and he told me how the process is going to work. For now, I need to collect these items and with my own skill need to carve an item that I can give to you. From there, I'll take you to the Golden Land and Prism will work his magic."

This really was too much for the black angel to handle. His fists were shaking unable to stop due to the rage building up inside of him.

"And you were not going to tell anyone…about this stupid plan…"

"It's not stupid Pittoo…and I couldn't. If Lady Palutena found out…she would stop it. She would tell me I was playing God at this point and that I would need to stop before I lost myself." Pit's expression darkened slightly as he sighed. "I know what I'm doing…is what my stupid old man would do to see his beloved again…but you're important to me Pittoo. You're my rival, my friend, my little twin brother…and the one I love more than anything. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"…Is that what you really think?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you just saying that…or are you just doing this because I'm a burden to you…if our souls are cut…I won't just…die…and vanish…"

The golden butterfly immediately started to flutter off of Pit's head to go settle itself on the window still. Pit shook his head as he put his arm around the dark angel who found it interesting to stare at his and Pit's feet rather than look into the blue orbed angel.

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen."

"…There aren't any guarantees, Pit…just stop before you hurt yourself. I'm not worth it. I'm your clone."

"Why do you keep repeating that? Lady Palutena, Lucina and I have told you multiple times you are more than just a clone of me. You are your own person, Pittoo. That means that you must maintain your own identity."

The dark angel wasn't too sure of that. Pit let out another sigh as he slowly grabbed a hold of his twin's chin to have him face his way. Dark Pit was not expecting a kiss after being denied any contact with Pit for as long as he's been on this hopeless mission.

"So don't get discouraged, k?"

Dark Pit looked away still breathless from the kiss. Pit frowned seeing his twin not convinced that he could be separated from him. This was what Dark Pit wanted more than anything besides wanting to fly. Pit felt like he could speed up the ability to fly faster if he did this mission at the cost of his health. He was almost done, so the dark angel needed to hold on.

The two heard a crash from the outside that caused the mansion to rumble. Looking out the window, they could see that Rosalina finally came back from whatever her mission was, but something was off. Normally, she landed her ship without making any noise but this time she might have actually hit the mansion. She must have been tired.

"Well, I guess Rosalina is crashing the party." Pit tried to joke causing the black angel to grumble. He went over to the window and opened it to see how much damage was done and was rather surprised that even with the Comet Observatory, Rosalina still managed to keep the mansion in one piece.

The same could not be said for Rosalina when she came out with Polari. Normally, she would just put the ship with the rest of the big ones that other Smashers used like the Halberd or smaller ones like the Arwings.

The first thing that the angel twins could see from their window was that the normal turquoise dress she wore was her shiny black outfit. This wouldn't be something noteworthy except that there were some huge differences to the dress. Instead of black and yellow, it was black with purple stars and her crown was painted a dark shade of amethyst that was darker than the color scheme of the Golden Land. Rosalina was good at keeping her monotone expression at all given times, but she obviously appeared tired and agitated coming out of the Comet Observatory. Even Polari and the Lumas looked a little different but the angels wouldn't be able to pinpoint what was wrong with them.

They saw Peach coming out of the mansion. Pit wondered why it wasn't Palutena to check up on Rosalina, but given how those two were best friends, the Goddess of Light probably didn't need to check up on her immediately. Peach just happened to be on the bottom floor to see what occurred and immediately went to check up on the Queen of the Cosmos.

"Rosalina, what happened?" Peach asked with worry in her eyes. "You seem out of it."

"…I'm fine."

"You're paler than normal. You typically would not have crashed the Comet Observatory. Are the Lumas okay? They don't appear well."

Rosalina attempted to go past the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom only to be stopped with more questions that she would rather not answer.

"You should check in with Dr. Mario if you're not feeling too well."

"…I'm fine." She repeated her voice threatening to crack.

"No, you're not fine. I'll help you to the infirmary. I'll get Mario to help you to the infirmary."

"STOP!"

Rosalina never raised her voice no matter what the situation was, so seeing her project her voice and to Peach of all people caused her and anyone who was near the area (or watching from the window) to jump.

"Rosalina…"

"…I am just tired. I would like to be alone without you bombarding me with questions."

Peach wanted to keep talking to the Goddess of Space, but Rosalina just walked past her and didn't turn back. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom placed her hands toward her heart feeling that it would be ripped out of her body. Rosalina never acted like this, but perhaps something happened that made her snappy. Tonight was just one of those nights where she could get anything out of her. She would try again tomorrow when Rosalina didn't act so isolated. The angel twins who bore witness to the scene feared the worse that would come the next couple of days.

* * *

For the next couple of days, the Smashers noted many changes in Rosalina's personality. The normally emotionless Cosmic Traveler dropped the idea that she was incapable of not feeling emotions immediately with how she trotted around Smash Brothers Mansion.

Rosalina took the time to complete all the matches she didn't attend for the past couple of days and during those matches, aggressive tendencies started to come out from her and the Lumas. Normally Rosalina tended to sit back and train the Smashers in battle. Now, she applied the rush down tactics that caught a lot of Smashers off guard especially when they would have wounds after the battle. If Rosalina injured someone, she was usually the one to heal you, but since she was causing the injuries, she ignored Smashers who were complaining and just went to see Dr. Mario.

Outside of Smash, she snapped at anyone who asked her what happened. It was obviously something bad happened and she didn't want to talk about it. Peach wouldn't take no for an answer and it always ended badly for her. Dr. Mario was concerned for Peach coming into the infirmary one time the scratches on her arm.

Because Rosalina was being snappy, not even Master Hand could do anything about it. He nagged her to put the Comet Observatory back with the rest of the ships, but seeing as how the Queen of the Cosmos was exerting her power over him like Palutena did on a daily basis, he would let it slide knowing Rosalina will fix it when she was done throwing a temper tantrum.

It got to the point that everyone just avoided her or tried to switch the upcoming matches so they wouldn't fight her. You would have people like Wario who joked she was PMSing but it wasn't a laughing matter especially since Wario had to go to infirmary for making that statement in hearing range.

Besides Peach, the only people who persisted in trying to figure out what was wrong with Rosalina's change of personality were Palutena and Mario. The former only got concerned when Rosalina started prancing around the room like it was hers (despite Palutena doing it so often that Rosalina just accepted it). The latter after seeing what was going on with Peach and witnessing many people were being sent to the infirmary (and seeing the Lumas having no problem attacking the Pokémon when they didn't think that anyone was looking) continued to communicate with her. Rosalina was calmer around those two then say Peach who she was the most antagonistic to, but she still wouldn't tell them what was going on.

Palutena was the first to try to have a serious talk with her, but once she got rejected, she ended up going to Ganondorf's room to complain about how Rosalina wasn't being as nice as she usually was. What ended up happening though was Rosalina teleporting herself inside Ganondorf's room and sitting between them in the bed.

Ganondorf let out a string of curse words when he did it and left the room thinking that Palutena was pranking him with her. While Palutena was annoyed that nothing would go on with the King of Evil, she enjoyed how the Queen of the Cosmos had some pranks in her despite this personality change. To say Mario was not disappoint with Palutena for giving up after the two Goddesses trolled Ganondorf was an understatement.

The Italian plumber was the one that had to confront Rosalina a day after that prank that spread around the mansion. Because of Palutena, everyone thought everything was back to normal thanks to Palutena's genuine friendship from the Queen of the Cosmos and that was far from the case given how the Lumas still appeared to be unstable.

He wanted to confront her on the roof. It was her favorite spot to hang out at night whenever the Goddess of Light kicked her out when Ganondorf came into their room. She would often gaze at the stars at night always thinking about the past. The Italian plumber would remind her that she was in the present now with a new family to rely on and that she would never be alone again. She always gave him a kind but tragic smile whenever he said this. Mario probably didn't know true despair hence why he could throw those lines out to her.

"Rosalina," he spoke as she waited in the same location as she usually stood on the roof, "is there something troubling you?"

"Mario…I have stated many times there is nothing wrong. I have…just been tired."

"Peach had suggested that you go see my cousin and you declined. Is there a reason for this?"

"I may be tired, but I am not injured."

 _You sent others to him though._ Mario snarked to himself as he stood by her side gazing at the stars above. He immediately noticed that something was off about the Queen of the Cosmos. Her new outfit to show the change of her attitude was one thing (and he would never admit how attractive she looked in it), but he felt this aura that didn't belong to Rosalina circle around her. Call him crazy but Rosalina always held herself high with her elegance and grace, but now it seemed there was nothing but venom shooting out at her. Her eyes weren't as gentle as they use to be either and for a second, he thought he saw her second eye that was always hidden behind her bangs.

"Mario, I am fine. You do not need to worry about me."

"I will trust you when you no longer hurt Peach."

"Hmm?"

"You sent her to the infirmary after she questioned you again. Why would you need to do that? You two are friends."

Maybe he shouldn't have used that word at the moment given her mood. Rosalina immediately turned toward Mario with a grim expression plastered on her face.

"I am only friends with her to be next to you, Mario." Rosalina stated catching the plumber off guard with how blunt she was being. "Peach is the most precious person to you…something that I could never achieve with you. She may be helpless, but you appreciate that more than someone who needs no assistance."

"R-Rosalina, what are you saying?"

"…I'm saying...that I am jealous of Peach who has a great man by her side yet won't seal the deal with you."

Mario stepped back a little. Rosalina wasn't this blunt and this type of bluntness made him uncomfortable and was made worse by Rosalina walking toward him with her usual slow walk but suddenly picking up the pace to get in his face (or at least try to given Mario was half her height).

"Umm…Rosalina…aren't you a little…too close?"

The Queen of the Cosmos flinched with how shaky his voice sounded. Something inside of her was resisting the urge to just come out and be completely honest about what was going on with her. The side telling her to be truthful won out.

"…Mario…" She began with her stoic expression falling as she grabbed both of his shoulders. "You are very important to me."

"Uh…you are for me too…but…this is kind of…"

"I want you to always be my side and to forget Peach."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

His mind shut down at this point when she attempted to lean in for a kiss. She hesitated and just kissed him on his knows. If his cheeks weren't as red as his hat then, it was now as he pushed her away. As the Goddess of Space, it wouldn't do much unlike in the actual Smash matches but the look on Rosalina's face revealed everything Mario needed to know what was going on with her.

"R-Rosalina…sorry but you know I have Peach…"

"…Of course you do…" She muttered darkly as she turned around with a wand in hand. "…That's why the only way to have you after everything you had done for me…is to eliminate her out of the equation."

"W-What?"

Rosalina immediately teleported away from the roof leaving the Italian plumber to ask himself what just happened. Mario felt something bad was going to happen and rushed toward Peach's room where the pale skinned Goddess was heading.

* * *

Unaware of the chaos that was going on inside the mansion, a group of Smashers gathered together in front courtyard of the mansion by Shulk's request. The Heir to the Monado wanted to introduce someone to the group of friends and he felt like this was a good time to do so. Originally, he just wanted to talk to the Robin twins who he was the closest to in the mansion, but given how Meta Knight was suspicious of Shulk's actions, the Hom allowed Meta Knight to attend with Kirby and DDD jumping in just in case this friend was someone that was dangerous.

Shulk didn't think that though. The person he would introduce was one of the most helpful allies on his journey despite his ambiguous actions. The more he used the Monado, the more Shulk felt like it wasn't fair that this person wasn't getting acknowledged in Smash at all. After he introduced his friend to these Smashers, he would take him to Master Hand and request if he could stay in the mansion due to what he was.

"Where is your friend?" DDD asked impatiently. "I don't like waiting."

Shulk wanted to point out how he didn't invite the King of Dreamland to introduce his friend, but there wasn't much he could do. Robin was eager to meet who this friend is. If he were anything like Dunban and Riki, he would be an interesting character (and yes she assumed it was a man). Rob was only slightly nervous because there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he would have competition.

"Alright everyone, I would like to introduce you to Alvis." Shulk said with a small smile as he held up the Monado. This confused everyone deeply but Shulk told the Smashers to give Alvis a moment. The blade began to glow its bright colors before someone was manifesting in front of the Monado boy. It was a young man with silver hair and eyes. His purple attire stood out making him look high class. If Robin weren't married to Henry, she would outright say Alvis was gorgeous (but it must be the hair).

Rob immediately felt something from Shulk's friend causing him to glare when he introduced himself to the group. The Smashers were still in awe at what just happened.

"So…there was a being inside the sword." Meta Knight states simply. "This explains much during combat."

"Yes and no." Alvis began to the veteran Star Warrior. "I am both the Monado and my own being. I am a seer if you will. My ability to see the future at will and allow others to see what I saw is what you see when Shulk fights against you. When not in direct sight I can either be the actual spirit of Monado, Shulk's will power, or I can simply be watching from afar."

Shulk understood what Alvis was saying despite how vague he was being. It seemed like only Robin and Meta Knight picked up exactly what Alvis was trying to convey. With everyone else…

"You lost me." Rob stated with a frown. "What wish are you talking about? Shulk, does it have to do with your demi-God status you spoke about that one time?"

"Kind off…" Shulk murmured not really wanting to attach that title to him. He was no Rosalina or Palutena when it came to divine powers, but perhaps seeing the future could be seen as such.

"It's closer to the side of no to be precise. Between the two of us I am the greater being. Shulk is merely borrowing my power, much like his predecessors had done." The silver haired Hom continued as he attempted an explanation. "All of which Shulk does affects the passage of fate, his will power alone is what makes having his Monado possible. To be truly correct, any sword Shulk takes into his hand can become a Monado if he so wills it."

Rob was even more loss than he was before. Kirby and DDD just gave up and just nodded their head like they knew what he was talking about so they didn't look like an idiot like Rob was demonstrating to be trying to piece the information together.

Alvis wouldn't be able to explain anymore to the male tactician when a scream was heard in the mansion that echoed throughout the area. It alerted all the Smashers recognizing it as Peach's distress call.

"Is Bowser starting his scheme again?" DDD had to joke as he got his mallet ready in chase something was going to go down.

It wasn't Bowser though. The group was rather surprised how it was Rosalina that was rushing out of the mansion levitating Peach in a ball made worse that she was actually injured. Meta Knight was horrified at how her dress was torn up, obviously red marks were on her pretty face and tears were flowing down her eyes. Rosalina stopped when she saw the Smashers to the side of her. The stare she gave them froze many in place. Even if she kept a monotone expression, her eyes were warm except when competing in Smash. Now, they looked ready to shoot lasers.

She observed the Smashers as Peach was banging on the bubble begging for someone to help her. Rosalina paid close attention to Kirby and Shulk though.

"…Those two will be a nuisance." She suddenly said as the Lumas suddenly appeared beside her with demonic expressions. Kirby flinched feeling like he was having a repeat of the Scarfy incident in Dream Land. "I leave it to you."

Without warning, the Lumas suddenly charged at the Smashers unprovoked with rage. Robin was quick to react and ordered everyone to scatter. This proved to be a strategy. When they were together, they could at least prevent each other from being hit in the back, but now that the Smashers were split in half, it would be difficult to protect one another. These Lumas were vicious compared to what they have done in Smash where they had great knockback. Kirby was the first to decide to run away despite Meta Knight shouting at Kirby to not run like a coward. Because the Robin twins weren't expecting a sudden attack, they forgot their tomes and just carried their weak bronze sword. Shulk didn't want to turn the Monado on the Lumas but Alvis not having the same sympathetic streak as Shulk manifested his Claymore.

The battle went poorly due to the vast number of Luma made worse how many of them created a wall acting as a lock to prevent any Smashers from following Rosalina if they were to take the front door. It would have been better for them to just jump from the window, but Rosalina thought of that too and some of the Lumas turned into spikes should anyone be foolish to jump to get to her.

DDD wasn't a fast swinger with his mallet so he ended up being overwhelmed by the crazed stars being tackled amongst each other for serious damage. Meta Knight sliced at the Lumas effectively making them disappear and attempted to help the King of Dreamland but found himself overwhelmed. He had to teleport away to help Kirby who was also being treated like a ball. The pink puffball would not hurt the cute little stars he befriended. They weren't acting normal at all!

"Poyo, stop it!" Kirby cried out as he was tackled by the Luma and smacked into the ground.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight called out as he took a defensive stance in front of the young Star Warrior. The Lumas however formed together to make a fly swatter and brought it down on both of them flattening them both in the process. DDD was then picked up by the Lumas and then thrown into the window of the second floor shattering it in the process. Another scream was heard of whoever's room it was that DDD was thrown into.

The damage wasn't done though. Rob realized that he needed to protect his sister at all cost. She didn't tell that many Smashers yet, but she was pregnant with Morgan therefore she should be taking it easy in Smash. Once she conveyed the news to Master Hand, she would be out of the tournament for a while (which is a good thing she got her tournament match done for round one). With how defenseless she was with her bronze sword, Rob had to let Shulk watch his own back and stand next to his older twin sister. Shulk wasn't alone though as he had Alvis watching him.

There was a difference with how the two groups from another world fought. By pairing up, the Robin twins fared better against the Luma who were forming into weapons to attack them while with the Homs duo fought more separated from each other but despite that they didn't have any cheap hits thrown in.

"Shulk, we must knock out the source."

"…Rosalina?"

"If that is her name, then yes. A bad aura is coming out of her… and it's only getting stronger."

Shulk wouldn't be able to understand what Alvis was talking about. Alvis however saw the image of a small creepy child that was pulling the strings of the Queen of the Cosmos like a puppet. The soul of Rosalina was nowhere to be found.

The small child saw the look in Alvis' eyes and panicked. She pointed her wand toward Alvis and ordered the Luma's to form a large sword that appeared capable of impaling anything. The speed of the blade was amazing and the two were able to dodge it. Shulk's eyes blinked as he suddenly got a vision of the sword making a u-turn and impaling Alvis in the back of his head as if he didn't get the vision of the sword aiming for him at all. After all, the sword was playing around with the other Smashers before going after its target.

"Alvis look out!"

The sword rushed past the tactician twins effectively separating the two and preventing an effective pair up. Robin was knocked to the ground from the speed and found herself not being able to get back up. Rob didn't think when he jumped over her so he would take the blow for his sister. He was lucky the sword was not aiming for him and a sinister chuckle could be heard as it aimed itself at Alvis who only turned around to see the blade aim for him. Shulk recklessly pushed the silver haired Hom out of the way and let out a scream when he was impaled in the chest. Rob looked up from protecting his sister only to see the blond struggling to break free from the blade that was lifting him into the air. Because of the impact, Shulk ended up dropping his Monado.

"S-Shulk!" Alvis called out as he attempted to help the Heir to the Monado as he made his Claymore disappear so he could pick up the Monado itself. The Lumas were simply ordered to restrain Alvis now instead of going for the kill. The silver haired Hom struck at the many Luma blocking his path, but being by himself made it impossible to rush to the seer.

It wasn't just Shulk being carried over to Rosalina. The Lumas also picked up a flattened Kirby and threw it into the same bubble that Peach was in. The pink puffball was too dazed to realize that he had been captured. Rob could only watch in horror as Rosalina turned her back and slowly made her way toward the Comet Observatory taking Shulk, Peach and Kirby with her.

"STOP!"

Rosalina's expression darkened as the Goddess of Light teleported in front of her with her scepter in hand.

"Rosalina, this is as far as you will go."

"…Move."

"No, Rosalina, you stop this now. This isn't you."

Rosalina attempted to throw a Luma at Palutena's face while she was still talking. Not appreciating the disrespect her friend was giving her, the green haired Goddess smacked the Luma out of the way with her hand instead of her scepter causing it to disappear.

"Palutena, do not interfere. I have plans for these three."

"What plans Rosalina? You nearly killed Peach back there! Shulk is going to die if you keep him right that! What are you doing?!"

Rosalina only looked up toward the fourth floor where she could see Pit and Dark Pit looking down at the battle. They didn't leave their room due to how the spikes were on the floor and Rosalina made sure to have the door locked from the outside of their room. Their only way was the window, but again it was too risky. Palutena's eyes widened in horror seeing what Rosalina's intentions were.

"Palutena, I wouldn't want to get your angels bloody. I'm heading back to my ship to Clockwork Galaxy. Do not try to stop me."

"I don't even know what you're doing Rosalina, but if you won't repent…then I-"

"You'll do the same thing to me like you did Medusa. You weren't good at not having your way."

She was hitting her buttons. Palutena attempted to remain calm but when Rosalina ordered her Luma to turn into a boxing glove with spikes on it deliberately aimed at the angel twins, the Goddess of Light reacted immediately when the glove attempted to punch its way toward the fourth floor.

"PIT! DARK PIT!" She cried out as she took the punch that sent her flying into the window.

"LADY PALUTENA!" Pit could be heard screaming. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

This was the opportunity to escape. Shulk was still conscious and tried to reach out to Rosalina. Before he started to black out, he could see the aura that Alvis was talking about. A small girl who was relieved that the big problem was gone and now she could leave the mansion without fail.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rob screamed as he stood up seeing the Lumas retreating by Rosalina's orders. "SHULK!"

The Comet Observatory started to move on its own now. With the three Smashers as hostages, Rosalina floated over to her ship with the Lumas leaving everyone in a convoluted mess. It was now that the Luma lock was gone and Mario was finally able to run out only to see that Rosalina was already making her getaway.

"PEACH! ROSALINA!" He shouted as he rashly tried to chase after them. With his jump and speed, it was impossible. The Comet Observatory gained enough elevation before it turned northwest and zoomed off to Clockwork Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 13386 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Everything Raven explains is everything I have pretty much worked on last year when I was doing the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge and Higanbana in the Red Moon.
> 
> As Raven explained, she has gone through so many timelines that now she's kind of desperate to make things easier for Prism since what she has been doing (AKA waiting around to figure out the ultimate pattern to allow a clean victory) is not working, so now she decides the Band of Six has to go.
> 
> A recap of the previous timelines is the first timeline is all the Disgaea 30 Day Challenges where they were all caught off guard and Prism died protecting Raven and gave her that pocket watch to time travel. From there, Higanbana has Raven showing Prism what had occurred in previous timelines by giving him a book she updates of each timeline. After the Artina story, I implied she kind of gave up since Prism hasn't changed too much except he knows to avoid everything he has done in those timelines from basically allowing a war between angels and demons to break up and throwing a temper tantrum when Valvatorez pisses him off in the God ending of Disgaea 4 (those were his worse mistakes). I even brought in the last chapter of Higanbana that her partner X outright states that Desco's timeline was actually the first timeline they had beaten the Great Evil at the cost of Prism sacrificing himself. This is when its clear that Raven just doesn't care if the Great Evil is killed. Her priority is Prism making it out of it alive and she would damn the universe. Her plan is dedicated to making Prism's life easier rather than stopping the Great Evil so it will obviously take at least five timelines to get rid of all the members of the Band of Six. Raven is shown to not care for how Rosalina is suffering due to how the previous stories in the timeline (some are not written yet) have Rosalina make amends with certain Smashers or she has done something memorable but is thrown away for the sake of saving the selfish creator of the universe. Daedalus in comparison is not affected that much because he has yet to find Pandora…but of course it does hurt him that his sons are killed every time the Great Evil returns (but at least it says a lot when Pit is one of the last survivors against Samael). You will start to see the suffering of everyone that Raven does not care about.
> 
> 2\. I'm implying that Alm's mother, Sine is not from the universe that the Golden Land is in. From Alm's name to the fact that Sine is classified as a Valkyrie makes it apparent that she's most likely from Norse Mythology (or in my world, would be in a different universe with all the Norse Gods). Valkyries are hard for me to classify because in Disgaea they are classified as demons but in Queen's Blade and in most series in general they are classified as angels so I made it clear there are multiple types of valkyries. So if you want a good idea of what Alm or Sine wear, think of the Chariot Master from Uprising who is implied not to even be a Greek God but someone from the Norse realm. What I mean is how his helmet looks like a Viking, his speech pattern is different and he's too serious for his own good (most Norse characters are serious in comparison to the drama queens that the Greek Gods are) and Viridi has to shoot Pit out into space far away from where the other Gods are in order to catch him implying that they are not even in the same section of the galaxy anymore.
> 
> 3\. Rosalina's outfit is taken from the Shadow Queen given the black and purple coloring and the Lumas shifting eyes is an influence of the Kirby enemy Scarfy when you try to inhale them. They look that scary but no one says anything, so they act all surprise when the Lumas decide to attack. The Lumas are capable of changing into anything if they wish for it.


	2. The Lonely Girl

There were a lot of things that were actually good about Mecha Galaxy besides the planet never remaining in one place and it actually being so fast that it could follow Raven when she jumped back in time. It was also a great place for an inventor like Daedalus to build non-stop without the fear of interruption (but he'll never work together with Diamond despite his intelligent mind). What Daedalus loved the most was the view as it allowed him to see what was going on in other portions of the universe with ease. The minute he found Pandora, he would be able to track her every single time instead of having to play the guessing game.

That wasn't something he should be thinking of though. The first thing he saw was the Comet Observatory speeding off and going toward a galaxy with a broken clock tower. Daedalus swore that this place was bipolar. It couldn't make up its mind if the clock tower had fallen over or restored itself to its former form to look magnificent enough. Who was in charge of ringing the bell there when the clock struck midnight? Daedalus wouldn't know and despite his desire to go and learn more about the clock, he had to stay here and observe everything, yet…

"Heh heh…looks that stupid alien got kidnapped again." Daedalus mocked. With the window mirror zoomed in on the Comet Observatory, Daedalus could see three Smashers taken hostage. He recognized all three of them very easily and given what had occurred in the past, Daedalus kind of wished that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't one of them in an injured state. However, by ignoring Peach, he would look at Shulk who was banging on the cage that was trapping him, Kirby and Peach. "Heh heh…at this rate, even Bowser is going to kidnap him. He makes kidnapping too easy for the villains…especially for witches and witch hunters…"

As much as he wanted to follow Rosalina (or whoever was controlling her) seeing as how his son was probably going to be part of the main force in trying to save the three Smashers, Daedalus had to stay put and find a way to keep Diamond's eyes off of Rosalina. If Alm took control of Rosalina and Diamond noticed, he would pilot Mecha Galaxy over to Clockwork Galaxy using the chaos to his advantage and nab Shulk. Things were getting very serious now between the witches/sorcerers and the former Apostles. Prism didn't realize the tension was growing, but Raven was going to end the battle before the little blond brat noticed.

To stop Diamond, Daedalus would need to distract him and not kill him. Diamond needs to survive due to who the old sorcerer was, but there wasn't much that could distract the old man. He may have been senile at times but as a sorcerer who has lived a very long time, Daedalus would have to stop and think about what the old man would not expect from him in order to catch him off guard and give Raven the time she needed to start her plan. With all his brainstorming, Daedalus would realize that the only thing that would get Diamond distracted without as much as questioning the fallen archangel would be having sex with him.

Daedalus wasn't one to be engaging in sexual activities. He swore chastity ever since Pandora "died" and he did not intend to go back on his word…but he sinned once and that gave him Pit, but at the very least he could stop himself from being tempted again. This often resulted in him taking his sexual frustration out on others in indirect ways. Those awful words that Flauros declared were true and there was no denying it…even if some of the things he did were too extreme even for his taste (but those moments were always against his will. Not like anyone would believe him if they witnessed it on that particular days).

With how Raven was acting though, she made it clear that if he wasn't going to do his part in distracting Diamond, then he would never see Pandora again. She shouldn't be threatening him with the Amazon demon because Daedalus knew what Raven was capable of and she was just like the rest of the Golden Land witches/sorcerers. An emotional child who threw a temper tantrum if she didn't get her way, and why she wasn't as subtle as Prism with being a brat, she was still one in Daedalus' eyes with how she allowed all of those timelines to go on and only now did she come up with a plan to start the end of the time loop. The sooner these plans came into fruition, the sooner Daedalus could be with Pandora again and apologize for what he had done.

Until then…he would have to submit to Raven's whims and ass kiss Diamond some more even if he threatened this old man with his life for that one incident. Because of that one incident, Diamond could always escape the mind's eye of the Smashers. Every crime he committed concerning them…he would get away with it because they would not remember it except Rosalina, but she was too passive to even deal with him. Even if she swore to get revenge for what he did to the Lumas, if she didn't know where Diamond was, then there was no way to extract revenge and Daedalus sure as hell wouldn't tell her in fear that she would drag him back to the mansion and attempt to get him to reconcile with his son. His son didn't need to see him in this horrible state. That one timeline was enough for Daedalus to be a little bit satisfied that Pit grew up to be a competent angel captain. He didn't need to see how desperate Daedalus was for a demon's love…and Pandora might not even have returned his feelings. He just didn't care though and went with his plan. He sighed in defeat as he slowly knocked on the door to Diamond's room and went in.

Diamond was almost done with all of his preparations. Daedalus thought his plan of reviving his most precious person was pathetic. Daedalus had witnessed time and time again that if someone wanted to stay dead, they would not come back to life. Persephone didn't want to return from the eternal death into Hades' arms nor did the Goddess of the Moon Selena come back into the arms of Dionysus who she had no feelings for anyway when a jealous God murdered her beloved Endymion. It wasn't the same with Pandora because her desire to live was so strong that her presence lingered throughout the galaxy and he would search forever until he found her. The person that Diamond wanted to bring back was the same like the two young Goddesses though. This person probably did not want to return from the dead and gathering the energy to revive a sorcerer would kill more people and overall wouldn't be worth it. For Daedalus as long as Pandora was not sacrificed, he was fine, but now he didn't want either of his sons (even if Pittoo was a clone) to get involved because he developed a soft spot for them that he would never want to admit.

"Oh, Daedalus, what can I do for you?" He asked not turning his back toward the fallen archangel. He was so absorbed with the strange Golden Land text in front of him that he didn't seem to notice that Daedalus was fidgeting behind him slowly opening his tunic.

_Uh…this is going to be so disgusting…I will curse you Raven for this…but I know that this stupid old man can't think if his dick is doing the talking so…_

Diamond knew that Daedalus was a dangerous man to be around, but because he held all the right cards, he would not expect an assassination attempt from him if he wished to remember everything. If he died even once, he would forget every timeline and with it, all the places he searched for Pandora making him have to start from square one and nothing was more despairing than redoing everything for something as stupid as getting killed. So when Daedalus slowly walked over to him and rested his leg over him, the old man was rather surprised at the change of character.

"Oh-ho-ho? What is this? Have you finally given up on your hypocritical chastity vows?"

Daedalus only nodded his head slowly. He had to make sure he wasn't catching Diamond's attention too much. If this man found out the plan, then not only would it all be for nothing on Raven's end, but he would lose his virginity for no reason…and his pride would be hurt too.

"Ho-ho-ho, that is hard to believe. What's the occasion?"

"…I already fell." He confessed softly to himself not really looking at the old sorcerer while still fidgeting with his tunic. "There is no point in trying to regain my old status if I had already participated in this activity once…"

He would rather do it with only Pandora if she even allowed him to have sex with her.

"Heh, if that's the case…then…"

He refused to shriek when Diamond suddenly pushed everything he was working on away just so he could seize his arm and go for pulling on the fallen archangel’s tunic. Daedalus had more than one of course, but he would appreciate if this bastard didn’t rip his clothes off like some hentai whore. Because he was already playing with his tunic before, it easily slipped off.

Diamond enjoyed these time loops for a few reasons. One was that it allowed him to maintain his information if he left at the right minute and the next was that it reset the body’s self-awareness of how many times they had sex. For a woman, it was a miracle to be reset back to a virgin. The same technically applied to the male…but it honestly depended on the person. If it was someone like Daedalus who wore a chastity belt in every timeline, then he was rie for the taking in each timeline…and he was honestly expecting Daedalus to do this every time. The fallen archangel is aware of Diamond’s perverted intentions but allowed the old man to touch his body for the sake of distracting him.

“Your skin is soft like the last time I claimed you.” Diamond declared causing the chocolate haired brunette to growl at him for reminding him of that time. “You make it very hard to not take you now.”

“…Can you go slow?” Daedalus asked in almost a whisper. “I…don’t want a repeat of the last time…”

In reality, the longer Daedalus had sexual intercourse with the old man, the more likely Diamond would not notice what Raven was doing and would allow Daedalus to get a secret hit in.

“Ho-ho? If you beg, maybe I’ll consider it.” He hummed as he pulled down the fallen archangel’s boxers. “Then again, your body might already want me.”

Daedalus honestly wondered what he was talking about. Compared to Diamond’s obvious bulge, the four-winged angel wasn’t the least bit turned on. He flinched at how the old man forced him on his lap sitting right on top of the bald man’s cock. He let Diamond rub at his stomach going straight for his nipples and did not resist when Diamond forced him to tilt his head his way so he can insert his tongue into the other’s mouth. Daedalus resisted the urge to take out his claws and kill Diamond right there, but this was for the sake of the plan and certainly not because he was deprived of any sort of sex.

“Mmm!”

Diamond laughed as he pulled away and continued teasing the fallen archangel.

“Ho-ho-ho, you’re still not used to even the basic kissing.” He mocked licking his lips seeing Daedalus turn his head away to avoid having the old man see his tomato face. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

Again, Daedalus felt Diamond’s dick poke him from underneath those garments. He was going to have to get ready for this one way or another…he didn’t want to do it, but this was for the plan.

“…Do you want me to do anything for you?” The chocolate haired brunette asked softly to himself.

“Ho-ho, if you want to get on your knees and pleasure me, you can do that.”

He flinched at the suggestion…but if he was going to make this work, he needed to obey. Slowly, he slid off and forced Diamond’s boxers down. The stench coming from the old sorcerer’s crotch area nearly caused the four-winged angel to cover his nose and rush out.

“Oh-ho…I’ve been cramped in this room for the past couple of days that I forgot to shower.”

“Gross…” Daedalus mumbled as he suddenly preferred taking the penis up his ass now rather than sucking it off. “Uh…can you just screw me?”

“You’re the one who suggested it. Do it now before I go back to work.”

“I want to…” Daedalus cut himself off as he forced himself to endure the terrible body odor and opened his mouth. The craftsman flinched when Diamond seized his hair and forced him to take his cock. “Gnnng…”

It was like he was near a skunk that let out its fume as a warning. It made him a little teary eyed when Diamond was bobbing his head for him.

“Use your tongue. Don’t hesitate. You wanted this.”

 _No I don’t!_ Daedalus shouted to himself as he started to use his tongue. _Don’t put me in the same category as those cheap prostitutes!_

Letting go of his hair, Diamond witnessed Daedalus handle the rest. The fallen archangel stopped deep throating the old scientist to give a combination of a hand job and a blowjob. Daedalus was better with his hands anyway instead of using his tongue. He made sure to go as slow as possible so Diamond wouldn’t finish up too quickly. Cheeks remained red every time he licked the tip of the old man’s cock.

“Oh-ho, you should be pleasuring yourself. You’re just as hard as me.”

Daedalus didn’t want to admit that…but he was probably a little bit on the masochistic side. If he had any dignity, he would have walked out and let Diamond find out about Raven’s plan. Using only one hand now to stroke at the old sorcerer’s length, Daedalus trailed down to his own cock and started to pump himself.

“Gahh…”

“Oh-ho-ho, is this our little archangel’s first time masturbating?”

Forcing his legs together even knowing that it would cause him to be more uncomfortable, the inventor stopped himself when he felt his body start burning from the sensation. There was a limit to what he should and shouldn’t do in front of Diamond. Seeing that Daedalus was already losing patience, the old sorcerer forced Daedalus’ head away from his cock and issued him to get back on his lap so they could start the grand finale quickly.

“I’m a very busy man.”

“…I know you are.”

The fallen archangel knew he wasn’t going to be prepared for having sex with Diamond. Sweat was slowly dripping from his forehead and it became harder to breath feeling Diamond get in the right position. Daedalus let out a scream feeling Diamond force his cock up his ass. The pain was unimaginable and for a sinner like him, he probably deserved it. However, even if he was no longer a virgin due to what Diamond did before, the timeline was reset…meaning he would probably feel the full extent of the pain now.

“Ho-ho…you need to relax.” Diamond reminded the fallen archangel as he positioned Daedalus’ hips so it would be easier to move them once Daedalus calmed down from the initial penetration. “Heh, even now you’re acting like a virgin.”

Angels valued their virginity over anything. It showed that they were pure and held the moral high ground. Daedalus may not have been an angel anymore and already had a child due to having his way with Seraphina (even if she obviously consented), but that didn’t mean that he wanted to maintain his purity for later uses. Even when you’re a fallen angel, you were stronger than the average demon as long as you maintained your virginity. That was what the higher ranking angels would preach and while it might have been bullshit, Daedalus believed it because he might have been one of the few angels who benefitted from maintaining a clean state. With the timeline restarting every time, the magical properties Daedalus had would return, but he wouldn’t be using his magic in this timeline at all except to get the last laugh in on the old man.

“Ahhh…gah…damn you…” Daedalus cursed praying for Diamond not to move no matter what even if he knew that was never going to happen. “It hurts…”

“It’s only going to hurt more if you don’t relax. We wouldn’t want you bleeding from your pretty little hole, would we?”

“You’re disgusting…you know that?”

“It's a little too late for flattery.” Diamond told him in a mocking tone as he began moving Daedalus hips up and down to get some momentum going. “Don’t say anything else now. You can only moan to the goodness of my cock.”

Daedalus wanted so bad to insult him for a statement like that, but he found his body giving up on him rather easily. Was he always this weak to sexual contact? His wings kept slapping in the old man’s face the faster he went but Diamond didn’t care as long as he could hear the erotic mewing coming from the chocolate haired brunette. If Daedalus had anything to cover his mouth, he might have bitten down on it just to avoid any sound from escaping his lips. Every time Diamond’s cock was shoved up his ass, the craftsman felt himself coming closer and closer to an orgasm.

“You’re not a man of endurance, are you?” Diamond asked as he was going as fast as he could now. “Well…I am too. You feel very good…even if I enjoyed my little Hom better.”

“Gahh…ahhh…”

There was no warning when Diamond planted his seed inside of him. Daedalus would have to take it all whether he liked it or not because Diamond had no intention to stop at this one time. There was only one thing the brunette could do to not lose his sanity.

“Ahh…you wouldn’t let me come…”

“Oh, I will next round. Come…switch and look at me.”

That was such a disgusting way of putting it. Diamond was fast with removing the youthful looking archangel from his dick only to force Daedalus back down right after turning him so he would look into the soulless eyes of the Golden Land reject. Diamond chuckled seeing the flushed face Daedalus wore as they continued their sexual intimacy. For the most part, the old sorcerer wasn’t influencing Daedalus’ movement as much as Daedalus was forcing his hips down to keep up with the thrusting.

 _Dammit…I’m getting too into it._ Daedalus thought to himself darkly as he let out a small moan. _I got to do this now…_

From what Daedalus knew, couples when they were getting into the romantic zone usually started to cling to their lover often digging their nails into the other’s back. Diamond enjoyed seeing Daedalus do this while moving his hips passionately. This wasn’t the inventor’s intention though as he closed his eyes preparing himself if this plan backfired and then opened them with a dark flame in his eye as he stuck out his claws and impaled them into Diamond’s back. Diamond didn’t even know what hit him as he fell over unconscious. A little bit of blood was dripping from the brunette’s claws along with another fluid that caused Diamond to pass out, but Daedalus made sure not to kill Diamond. This was the only man who could make sure he could keep his memories of all the previous worlds and Mecha Galaxy was the only place now for Daedalus to continue making his own inventions while searching for Pandora. If Diamond died, there would be nowhere else to turn to.

“Nighty-night you stupid old man.” Daedalus snarked as he slowly forced himself off of Diamond’s cock. He frowned though realizing that he still didn’t get to orgasm from all of this. “There are better ways for me to relieve myself…I’ll probably do it myself…just be happy you got one good fuck in.” Daedalus grumbled as he decided to drag the old man out of his lab and into his room so at least if he woke up, he would remember the sex but not the fact that he got knocked out before his second orgasm.

* * *

There was nothing but the dark space with stars surrounding the Queen of the Cosmos. Despite her title and living through many timelines, she always felt lonely when she went star gazing. Immortality did no justice for the Goddess of Space who would be reminded daily of the life she left behind whenever she passed by the planet that she was born on and left for a space journey. She would be reminded daily of the mother she cherished sleeping under the tree. She would be reminded that even if her family died so long ago, she could never meet them again in heaven. In the past, Palutena and Medusa did a poor job managing the good souls that went to heaven and often they would end up vanishing due to the archangel that was in charge while they were away to deal with the other Gods. Her family was probably one of the many victims that vanished during that time before the evil archangel's banishment.

Despite all the sorrow that piled up inside the Queen of the Cosmos, she refused to voice it out to anyone. She didn't want her friends to know about the pain she had gone through. In fact, she felt that Mario had already done his job in extending his hand to his group allowing her to participate in every party and sporting event and eventually Smash Brothers. She heart soared more in this short amount of time she had hung out with Mario and his friends than she had in her isolated long life. Yes, she had Polari and the Lumas to keep her company, but if it weren't for them she would have probably abused her powers out of boredom a long time ago.

It was most unfortunate that a witch hunter with the power to control anybody including the powerful Goddess of Space possessed her and forced her way into the deepest part of her mind prying on the emotions that she thought were tucked away in the corner of her heart. This was made worse by how Alma replayed the happy memories that Rosalina had only to mock her by cutting it off with the sad revelation of despair of the scene.

"Isn't it sad, Queen of the Cosmos?" Alm asked with an evil smile plastered on her face. "Your parents are dead too, and even though they loved you so much, you left them for entertainment in the galaxy. You left them to become the keeper of space."

"…I did not become a Goddess willingly. It just…happened." Rosalina told her calmly trying to justify her actions as a foolish child.

"How many humans say they don't want to be part of the divine heritage? You're immortal now. You can survive through any ordeal the universe throws at you. The universe could end now and you'll still be alive. "

"You do not understand what it feels like to live forever."

"It must be nice. It means that you can track down a person's family generation for eternity. You can see them grow up and die. You'll always be part of that family whether they like it or not. You can influence the younger generation however you like, and if you wanted to, you could whisk them away on a space journey and make them immortal like you."

"No one should suffer like me…"

"Oh, you whine too much." Alm growled. "You are lucky to even have a loving family while I'm…"

Rosalina wanted to empathize with Alm despite the predicament the little Viking girl put her through. Alm would not have any of that.

"You're just a lonely little girl in an adult's body." She mocked as she shut down Rosalina's memories leaving her in black darkness equivalent to the Black Abyss below space. "You think you had it hard? Goddesses like you are so selfish. They don't know what it's like to have someone until they are gone…you have friends now…the Smashers."

Rosalina's eyes widened in horror remembering that Alm impaled Shulk with a powerful weapon and kidnapped him, Kirby and Peach (after wounding her). The Monado boy needed to be treated if he wanted to live.

"It's a shame that they will have to die."

"No they won't. I will not let you use my body to harm my friends."

"You will have no choice."

Rosalina would not stand down. She would make sure that Shulk at the very least would be healed. Alm noticed the angry look in her eyes and shivered. For a second, she thought she would lose control of her body, but Rosalina was too emotionally exhausted to take back her body.

"You will make sure the friends you have kidnapped are healed. If any one of them dies, I will show you no mercy."

"Your threats mean nothing to me. For the Goddess of Space, you have yet to have stained your hands with blood like the other divine beings." Alm told her in a mocking tone. "But that is to be expected. You are weak. You experience loss from far away so you never had to witness the death of your loved one. For me…I may not have known my mother…but I will not let the past bind me like it does you. You who cannot get over the death of your family and hides behind your story books…you who refuses to fall in love with people who owe you everything for what you have done. You who refuse to stand up to the injustice that has happened to you in previous timelines. Just sit in the corner of your mind and be quiet. I will control this body since you are not putting it to good use."

Rosalina felt her consciousness fade away almost immediately. Alm left the Queen of the Cosmos alone in her own mind unable to help her friends from the troubled little girl.

* * *

Apparently going to the God of War to complain about the incident didn't do Palutena's injuries any justice. It was a waste of time to nag to her brother about how he failed to watch over his own witch hunters especially the Band of Six. Ares was the type of God that let the witch hunters do what they want as long as they stuck to their main goal in watching over the Golden Land residents. If the witches and sorcerers were to ever abuse their power, the witch hunters would need to kill them immediately. If the witch hunters like the ones from the Band of Six abused their power, Ares had no control over them. He would send others to stop them but found it pointless if they disappeared without a trace. He found it more beneficial to again let witch hunters that were not his chosen seven to punish members like the Band of Six while he continued watching his arena matches from other universes.

Since she wasn't going to get help from her stupid brother, Palutena would have to deal with Rosalina herself. Well, she still had Viridi who was willing to help her out given how Rosalina on the loose would result in catastrophic results for all of them in the long run. If Viridi was going to help out, then Phosphora was too although she didn't seem to thrilled that she would lose beauty sleep over this Goddess squabble.

After Palutena tended her "minor" wounds, she intended to tell the angel twins to support her in battle. At least that's what she thought at first, but seeing as how Rosalina targeted them intentionally, perhaps Palutena should just handle it from the sidelines and send her other angels to attack Rosalina instead. If she couldn't talk to her friend about what was on her mind and get the Smashers back, a full-blown war between the two Goddesses could break out and Palutena did not want a repeat of what happened with Medusa again. They both suffered so much during that war and so many people died because of their pride. Rosalina in contrast would be easier to talk to, but seeing the Queen of the Cosmos snap, she felt like reason was thrown out the window.

So here she was in the main lounge preparing to teleport herself back to Skyworld where she would operate. Only Viridi and Phosphora were in the room. Viridi intended to take her and her second in command back to her base so she could send her off in a similar vain as the angel twins. There wouldn't be a clean getaway with how Master and Crazy showed up in their human form. Master looking like a butler as a usual with the outfit he was in and Crazy in his casual attire in comparison.

"Where are you three going?" Master questioned in a worried tone. "It's almost sunrise. I do not know what had occurred outside, but there was so much racket going on outside. We could not leave our rooms until now. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No." Palutena answered firmly. "This is between me and Rosalina…"

"And Phosphora and I are tagging along for the ride." Viridi added with a smirk. "I enjoy watching two Goddesses duke it out outside of Smash."

"Viridi…this is serious stuff." Phosphora reminded the little Goddess. "You'll dealing with the Goddess in charge of heaven and the Goddess who watches over the galaxy. If things get out of hand…we're all in trouble…even nature."

Master wasn't pleased by this explanation that the lightning demi-Goddess was implying. He shook his head in annoyance with how Palutena was acting. She groaned before turning her back on Master who wasn't pleased with her attitude.

"Palutena, just because you're a Goddess and are more powerful than me doesn't mean you are above the rules in Smash Brothers Mansion."

"…"

"I leave you to your duties so I do not cross you. However, if my Smashers are harmed in any shape or form, I have the right to know."

"I'll fix it Michiko. You can go back to your room now."

Palutena didn't sound that confident with her dismissal of the master of the mansion. She might have been ridiculed more if the door from one side of the mansion didn't open with Pit coming out completely out of breathe from running.

"Lady Palutena, you weren't going to tell me where you were going?!" Pit asked rather annoyed. "How could you leave me when I'm your angel to do the work for you?!"

"Pit…"

Dark Pit would be the next to come out of the door behind Pit. He looked equally agitated as the older twin.

"Seriously…we saw what happened outside. We let you and Ganondorf alone for a short while and now we're told that you were going to leave without us?"

The green haired Goddess would probably murder the King of Evil later. How dare he tell the angel twins of her plan after she told him to keep his mouth shut! He was the next one to come out and Palutena resisted the urge to shoot a blast of light from her scepter. He was far from pleased with her actions.

"Goddess of Light," Ganondorf began standing behind the angel twins so they wouldn't run up to the green haired Goddess and make her injury worse, "you may think what you are doing is selfless, but in actuality, your actions are incredibly selfish and foolish. You are going to instigate a battle that is clearly unavoidable. I see it in your eyes. You will make a weak attempt at reasoning before declaring war. These poor decisions will cost you, Goddess of Light."

"Ganny, I thought I told you to keep that to yourself. And I'm not going to war. No one is dumb enough to do that in this day and age."

"Unless it's against Ares." The Goddess of Nature added with an evil grin.

It wouldn't be long before the other Smashers started showing up from the many different doors of the main hall to see her. Some of them were in the infirmary due to being injured by Rosalina, but overall, they were recovering fine. Mario's group was the one that went to open the door for Master and Crazy only after things settled down. It was a good thing that they caught Palutena before she left.

"Honestly, you need to be more responsible." Zelda lectured her earning a glare from the playful Goddess. "My friend was taken by yours and you decide the best way to fight. You need to talk things out."

"I tried that  _ **your highness**_." Palutena told her. There was a hint of anger in her voice being talked down to the pawn of a Goddess. "Put yourself in my shoes and tell me what I should do."

"You should keep trying…" Pit answered for Zelda truthfully. "Lady Palutena…our friends…and Shulk are in danger because of this. If something is wrong with Rosalina, us Smashers will help you. We're a team…right?"

All the Smashers agreed to Pit's rather clever statement. Of course Alvis noted how Pit specifically singled Shulk out in annoyance. The blond was in the most trouble given that injury, but Pit acted like he was just a nuisance. Dunban noted the tone too, but chose not to say anything.

"Yes Pit…we are…" Palutena mumbled with a small smile on her face that quickly faded away. "But this is something I have to do. I really do not want to involve everyone. I will save Peach, Kirby and Shulk myself. I caused the problem, so…"

"Stupid." Ike said simply with Palutena's insistence of going alone. "You may be a Goddess, but do you really expect to do everything by yourself with that injury? We are all coming with you whether you like it or not."

Ike's words were what all the Smashers thought. Meta Knight would not tolerate to see Kirby snatched from his eyes.

"I will prepare the Halberd to allow us all to travel on." He told her. "We will not have any issues."

"But…"

"I'll call Peppy and ask him to pilot the Great Fox. The more, the merrier, right?" Fox added.

"I can't wait to shoot stuff down if it were to get to that point…" Falco could be heard muttering to himself.

Olimar and Alph were also planning to assist with the S.S. Dolphin…even if it wasn't a battleship. They were a disaster waiting to happen in their tiny ship. Palutena realized that she wouldn't be able to leave without them being tagged along.

"Then it's settled!" Crazy declared. "My brother and I will do all in our power to help you out! Anybody not a Smasher or Goddess has to stay behind! I'm looking at you Chrom."

Lucina and Robin could only pat the blue haired king on the back when told he had to stay behind. This applied to Dunban and Alvis too. The reality was that they wanted to keep tabs on Alvis, but they couldn't single him out. He could hold onto Shulk's Monado for them and that in itself was unique and required questioning. The silver haired man did not like how he would not be part of the rescue crew but seeing as how he showed up out of nowhere, he would need to explain whom he was and what his role was in Shulk's world before being able to do anything.

Some Smashers were cheering about being able to help. Palutena could only shake her head in annoyance seeing how Ganondorf gave her a small smile at her surrender. She was stubborn, yes…but she really didn't want her new friends and rivals to get hurt in the process.

"Everything will be fine, Lady Palutena! Trust me on this!" Pit told her happily.

"I can only hope…Pit…"

* * *

After reassuring Palutena that everything would be okay and beginning to prepare the ships to rescue Peach, Kirby and Shulk, Pit took this opportunity to pull Dark Pit away to their room. The dark angel wondered what Pit needed to talk about at a time like this that he couldn't do it in front of everyone. The light angel would remind Pittoo that Palutena has to set everything up for the Smashers so the rescue mission can go smoothly. She usually had Rosalina doing the transportation stuff, but with Rosalina taking the Comet Observatory with her, the Halberd would be the next best thing but needed some reworking to go where Rosalina was headed.

"So what do you need Pitstain? Make it quick. I rather help the others with their preparations."

"Aww, that's sweet of you. You actually want to help."

"Tch, did you not see what happened? There was a little girl pulling the strings on Rosalina!"

Pit titled his head in confusion. When the two were watching the battle, Pit sure as hell didn't see a little girl behind the Queen of the Cosmos. He only felt the negative energy radiating from her body.

"Say what now?"

"You seriously didn't notice?"

"There was no little girl next to Rosalina unless you consider the Lumas as children."

"…Never mind…"

Now Pit was worried for his younger twin. Hopefully he wasn't seeing things. Pit didn't even think of taking the dark angel's words to heart because what the captain had for Dark Pit was more important than a little girl that was apparently possessing Rosalina.

"Anyway, I brought you here to tell you that I completed it."

"It?"

The older twin nodded his head as he searched through his drawer and pulled out a weird-looking good luck charm that could be worn around your neck. Despite the charm being an ocean colored blue with a huge eyeball (that looked nearly identical to the Monoeye) in the center, the charm had a golden glow to it, but that might be because it had the Golden Land magic surrounding it. The mystical powers from the charm allured the dark angel enough to nearly snatch the charm out of Pit's hand.

"Hey, be patient. This is yours to keep. It took me a while to decide what I wanted the shape to be and since you like collars, I thought, "Why not have one that separates your soul from mine?" Makes sense, right?"

Dark Pit frowned at how Pit described his preferred fashion outside of his cool, black tunic. He liked wearing things on the rough and edgy side, but that just sounded plain wrong. The white angel caught his words, but chose not to correct himself. The scarlet tint on his face was apparent in the moonlight.

"You know what I mean…just take it."

The clone happily accepted his gift taking it from Pit's hand and wearing it around his neck. Immediately, Pittoo felt his entire body change as he felt the power of the Golden Land flow within him. Such power should not be given to a mere replica like himself, but Pit made this decision a long time ago and demanded that Dark Pit was free from the original. The dark angel was getting what he always dreamed of.

To Pit though, it looked like nothing had changed. He frowned seeing Dark Pit inspect his body to see any change before looking toward his wings. The Golden Land magic vanished almost immediately.

"Do you feel any different, Pittoo?"

"Not…really…"

"Argh! It didn't work?! Prism you useless brat! I did not slave away that much of my life for the charm not to work!"

"Want me to give it back to you?" Dark Pit questioned seeing how deeply upset the older twin was with a half-truth.

"No…keep it. It makes me feel better if you have it. It's a good luck charm that will keep you safe regardless if the Golden Land magic is inside the charm."

"Really? I don't see how a big eyeball is going to do that."

"I based the design off our culture. The Evil Eye wards off all evil."

Pit did do his research on the good luck charm. Dark Pit was just not giving him enough credit. He smiled faintly as he intended to keep the gift if it made Pit happy. He still felt the magic flowing through his body anyway.

"Thanks, Pitstain. You're capable of making cool things after all."

"What is that supposed to mean? You forget that my old man is a craftsman. This design is nothing compared to what he did."

"And what did he do?"

"Uh…just forget it."

What was the point in bringing up Pit's father if the captain refused to speak to him? He can't just praise him one moment and then make it sound like Daedalus did unimaginable things to him. Dark Pit wanted to know the truth of Pit's past, but today was not the day. He should just be happy he got a gift from the older twin after being neglected for the past weeks.

"…Really…thanks."

It was Pit that was surprised that it was Pittoo that was giving him the reassuring kiss this time. Actually it was more of a thank you kiss, but the light angel happily accepted it. There wasn't anything he would do for his younger twin. He would die for Pittoo if it weren't for the fact that his death would lead to Pittoo dying. This was why the souls needed to be separated so things can play out like that. Heck, Pit was willing to throw everything away for his darker twin. As much as it was a dangerous mindset to have, the light angel was attracted to Dark Pit to the point that he felt obligated to protect him from everything and teach him about the positives and negatives of the universe…just so he didn't end up a pitiful mess like the angel captain.

That was why Pit needed to prepare Pittoo for battle. If he had the choice, the dark angel would stay behind while all the Smashers went to go fight Rosalina and save the three Smashers. Breaking away from the kiss, the angel went to the drawer with all the weapons they used inside and outside of Smash Brothers. The angel twins used the huge top drawer to put the bows, arms, orbitars and Dark Pit's staff in while everything below it was the preferred weapon of every type. Pit refused to keep the Ore Club in the room because of the paranoia of being watched by the eye. The reason why Pit insisted on having these weapons in the drawer despite not using them for Smash was for the captain to be able to leave on a mission without the need of having to go back to his room in heaven to pick a weapon for battle and leave. That wasted too much time and as long as the weapons were handled with care, nothing would come off of it. Pit had to keep all the creepy items away just to be sure.

"Pittoo, make sure you only bring your staff." The white angel ordered.

"Why do I have to stay in the back?"

"You're better at sniping with the staff than you are with aiming your bow. I feel you'll be safer this way."

"Pitstain, I already have this charm. I don't need you giving extra precautions to make yourself feel better."

"Trust me on this, Pittoo!"

The dark angel sighed in defeat as he submitted to Pit's order…but only when he was certain that Pit wouldn't pay attention to him anymore. There was a knock on the door. Rob was on the other side telling Pit to hurry up so they can go and save Shulk. While Pit opened the door to reassure the white haired tactician that the Monado boy was going to be fine, Pittoo took this opportunity to sneak the Silver Bow into his tunic. All he had to do was split the bow into two blades to be able to fit nicely without any problems. By the time Pit had turned around to get Palutena's bow, Dark Pit had already tucked the Silver Bow nicely inside his tunic while grabbing his staff in the process.

 _Having two weapons is going to help me more than it will help you._  Dark Pit thought to himself as Pit announced that he was ready to go.  _Honestly Pitstain…you don't have to worry about me. You have already given me too much. The least you can let me do is protect you from your recklessness._

* * *

Because Rosalina took the Comet Observatory, it would be difficult for the Smashers to chase after her. Luckily, Clockwork Galaxy was not too far from the Smash Brothers Realm. With Master Hand's guidance and assistance, he would help speed up the time it took to get to the planet. Palutena and Viridi took their normal route with having Pit and Dark Pit flying with the Power of Flight and Phosphora flying next to them so things would go by smoothly on the outside. Big ships such as the Halberd serving as the main transportation for the Smashers were not meant to take on enemies outside of the universe. Fox and Falco knew this hence they got into their Arwing and called up Peppy to pilot the Great Fox and follow after them with Krystal and Slippy flying with Fox and Falco as well. Not wanting to be left out on the action, Sonic decided to ride on Fox's Arwing despite the leader of Star Fox's protests. This was made worse when Olimar decided to pilot the S.S. Dolphin with Alph in it. Fox would complain that this wasn't a field trip and that the Smashers needed to take going outside of the Smash universe seriously. This fell on death ears when Fox would see the eight Villager children and see the happy expressions they wore.

The Clockwork Galaxy came into view after some struggle figuring out the location of where the planet was exactly and dealing with the weird clock like space enemies that floated around the area shooting numbers at the two angels and Phosphora. Luckily for Palutena, the Smashers were keeping up with her and Viridi. The green haired Goddess had to admit that perhaps it would have been best if Pit and Dark Pit remained in the Halberd and waited before using the Power of Flight, but Palutena was certain she could get Pit to land on the planet before time was up and expected Viridi to do the same with Dark Pit.

The galaxy wasn't that nice to look at from a distance. The clock tower was in ruins with the small hand desperately trying to reach the twelve on the clock. Pit frowned seeing how this galaxy lacked the life despite of the stories he heard of the soothing chime when the clock struck midnight. Apparently, this clock actually kept track of the time in the Golden Land where no one kept tracked of time. The beings of the Golden Land never aged so they had no reason for a clock to keep track of time…even though there was Raven who was the time witch and could give the time when asked but other than that, time was worthless in the Golden Land so it was nice that one galaxy dedicated itself to give the time of the magical realm.

"What happened here?" Dark Pit asked seeing how things got quiet. "Why would Rosalina come here?"

"Who knows." Palutena responded. "There isn't anything here with how Clockwork Galaxy is now."

"Perhaps she thinks that we wouldn't think of looking here." Viridi suggested with a smug look (and despite the fact that Rosalina did kind of announce she was going to Clockwork Galaxy). "But she forgot that there are always witch hunters around this area after that incident."

"Huh, what incident?"

Of course Dark Pit was clueless and probably the Smashers were too.

"Oh, you didn't know Pittoo?" The captain asked seeing how lost the dark angel was in the conversation. "It wasn't really a happy thing that happened."

"…I'm all ears."

Well, it was about time for Pit to tell a story. Palutena used her magic just so all of the Smashers could hear Pit's voice as he began blabbering away.

"Okay, I can admit when I say I only heard about it from the other angels…and they probably exaggerated the incident. No one would stop talking about it since now us angels have no idea of knowing what time it is in the Golden Land, and you know how Skyworld is the closest to the Golden Land."

"We are?"

"I always wanted to know why is that." Viridi said hoping Palutena would respond.

"Viridi, it had to do with what occurred 2000 years ago. That is a story for another time." The Goddess of Light explained. "Pit, keep going. I'm a little interested on how the angels interpreted the tragedy."

"Well Lady Palutena, you know us." Pit said with a nervous chuckle before folding his arms while flying. "Okay…so there's this really big bad guy named Acedia who is a witch hunter, but Virtue and the other witch hunters hate him. Well…according to Virtue, Ares was talking with Virtue's boss on how to get rid of him. She suggested that the deed should be given to anyone who wants to join the Seven Chosen."

Pittoo was still lost with the terminology that Pit was giving so Palutena had to fill in the gaps.

"The Seven Chosen are the seven strongest witch hunters in the universe that work under Ares." Explained the Goddess of Light. "Think of the name like how I have the twelve royal bodyguards under me or how Ceres has the Guardians that she made or even Hermes taking the Celestial Pirates as his own crew."

"Ares naming convention sounds arrogant." Viridi stated with a sigh.

"Of course it is. He's a stupid idiot who decided on Chosen because of this mentality that if the Golden Land were to betray everyone, those under him would get rid of them. Such a foolish idea to have even if the witch hunters are capable of harming those kids."

"But what does that have to do with Acedia and Clockwork Galaxy?" Dark Pit questioned now that he had a slight idea what Pit was talking about.

"I was getting there. Anyway, many of the people training to be witch hunters and wanting to get to the top declined the offer of chasing down Acedia and bringing back his head. The Seven Chosen do need evidence that you killed him after all with your own two hands. You do that and you would become the eighth member of the Chosen group. It sounds cool in retrospect except it makes the Seven Chosen look lazy for not doing the job themselves…" Pit growled at the thought of powerful people having weaker people deal with the worse part and suffering because of it. "Only one person had the guts to take it…her name was Luna…she was from Planet Lunar…one of the few survivors before the planet was destroyed and one of the few people that worked under the Goddess of the Moon Selena."

"Are you sure you're not talking about Sailor Moon."

"Pittoo, I'm trying to be serious here. Luna is a Moon Rabbit, not a black cat. Anyways, I heard she asked for help from some demon in the Netherworld and he declined for whatever reason to help her, so she went to take on Acedia alone…and you can see the results from the place."

"All I see is the clock tower getting ruined, Pit."

Pit sighed realizing that he had to go into more detail of what happened. "Okay…basically Acedia is an incredibly dangerous witch hunter and there is a reason why he's the leader of the Band of Six that should be eliminated. I know I don't go after him and have the other angels avoid him like the plague because he's too dangerous for the less experienced. I use Luna's death as to why you never take on Acedia."

"Wait…this Luna died?"

"Of course she did. An archer never goes alone into unknown territory without knowing her surroundings. There was a battle with Acedia resulting in the clock tower falling on her. The witch hunters came to see what happened and they only found her body. Acedia ripped her head off and ran away with it somewhere and now Luna cannot officially rest in peace without it."

The image was incredibly unsettling to the point that Dark Pit realized he probably shouldn't have had asked. This was made worse as the Smashers were listening in on some needed backstory on why Rosalina would go to this place.

"The moral of the story Pittoo is to don't bite more what you can chew or you'll lose your head."

The pun wasn't really needed because all it did was cause the dark angel to shiver. He might have enjoyed horror stories, but this was not a story. It was an incident that happened and even Pit made it clear that it was foolish to go after a dangerous serial killer like Acedia.

"The story wasn't exaggerated too much." Palutena added on. "But I got to admit that because of her death, the Seven Chosen voted on to never add anyone to their ranks again if it caused such senseless deaths."

Pit had to admit he was disappointed with Virtue for being fine with the plan originally only to backpedal immediately after Luna's death. The only one who was against it from the start was Virtue's friend Chun-Kei who wanted to go with Luna according to the witch hunter of patience and was rejected due to how the Seven Chosen viewed Luna's mission as a test to see if she could stack up with them. Some things were not meant to be and now the entire witch hunter realm was scared of the Band of Six because of it. If Pit was stronger, he would go out of his way to get rid of all of them…but something told Pit that Rosalina was controlled by one of the Band of Six members…and would be his toughest fight yet if he had to hurt Palutena's friend.

It wouldn't be long until the Smashers attempted to go into the orbit of Clockwork Galaxy. Because the Arwings were the fastest in shapes, an invisible barrier suddenly hit them or rather just Slippy. Given how Slippy had this bad habit of rushing in ahead of Fox, he didn't bother to check that there might have been some danger in front of him. His Arwing might have been hit, but he was fine. Slippy's slip-up forced the rest of the members of Star Fox to either maneuver around the barrier or come to a complete stop. Fox had been cautious from the beginning because of Sonic's forced attempt of staying on the wing of his Arwing, and wasn't pleased at the concept that he could have splattered the blue hedgehog against this invisible wall. The Goddesses failed to realize that there was a barrier around Clockwork Galaxy and nearly slammed the two angels into the barrier as well.

"Woah!" Pit cried out as he held his arms in front of him hoping he wouldn't be smeared against the wall due to the speed he was flying. Since Dark Pit was behind him, he would only have to worry about crashing into his older twin with how Viridi was piloting him.

"What gives?" Dark Pit asked.

"There's a barrier in the way!" Everyone could hear Peppy shout as he managed to stop the Great Fox from hitting the barrier.

The Halberd was fortunate that Meta Knight knew how to steer the Halberd. Otherwise, it would end up like the S.S. Dolphin that crashed and burned. Palutena sighed as she used her magic to pull Olimar and Alph from space before they burned up. They were going to be out of commission for saving the Smashers in the end.

"You know Palutena, you should have let me take them. They'll think they have died if they end up in heaven."

"You do not need a Pikmin army Viridi."

"Oh, whatever! Anyway, how are we going to get past this barrier? Any ideas brainiac?"

No explanation was needed when a sinister laugh echoed throughout the galaxy. The Smashers could tell it was Rosalina by how monotone it was, but there was a sense of dread coming from it.

In no time at all, Rosalina created a large imagine of herself that could be seen behind Clockwork Galaxy. If there wasn't a hint that something was wrong with her at the mansion, there was now seeing as how her normally gentle eyes become slanted. With a tap of her wand on the planet, the ruined galaxy suddenly fixed itself to the point where an ominous gong echoed that could reach even the Golden Land. Now that Dark Pit wasn't looking from a window, he could clearly see a little girl pulling the strings on Rosalina behind her with an evil smile that matched the one Rosalina was wearing now.

"I thought I told you not to come, Palutena." Rosalina said simply while tapping her wand against the palm of her hand. "You must really want to lose to me badly again."

"Please. If I need to beat you, we'll settle it in Smash." The green haired Goddess snarked not at all pleased with the arrogant tone her friend was using. "How about you do us all a favor and give the other Smashers back. I do not intend to start a pointless war with you."

"Why? You do it all the time with your other siblings." Rosalina mocked. "I'll just be another stepping stone in your worldly conquest."

There was some exaggeration in that accusation, but she wasn't too far from the truth. Palutena wanted to go down there and give Rosalina a taste of her own medicine. The Smashers were in Rosalina's turf though. The entire galaxy was hers to command as she demonstrated by suddenly using her powers to create another barrier that encased the Halberd and the Great Fox preventing it from moving or any Smasher from getting out. Meta Knight and Peppy's attempts to fix this were pointless seeing how Rosalina easily jammed the system of their ship.

"This doesn't concern you Smashers." Rosalina told them harshly. "The only opponents worth fighting are Goddesses and their dogs."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Pit shouted. "I am not a dog!"

"And I serve no one but my own!" Dark Pit added. "And I'm getting tired of a little girl using a Goddess like a plaything!"

Again, Pit thought his younger twin was insane, but for a moment, everyone noticed the smug look Rosalina had on her falter. The little girl behind Rosalina shrieked as she immediately used Rosalina to try and attack the dark angel. Viridi's quick reflexes got him out of the way of a random space rifle being shot their way. Pit only dodged it at the cost of Palutena losing control of Pit's flight.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Luckily for him, the Arwings were not caught in the barrier yet. Fox piloted his Arwing toward Pit before he fell into the Black Abyss with Sonic catching him effectively breaking his fall.

"Hey buddy, you need to fly up and to the planet. Not down."

"Very funny Sonic…" Pit grumbled feeling his wings were burning just slightly. "Uh-oh…the Power of Flight is running out…Lady Palutena!"

"Sorry Pit. I'll do my best to clear a path for you, but from the looks of things, you might not be able to get in. The timer will run out before then unless you like having barbecue wings."

"Enough with that metaphor!"

"I don't think it's a metaphor…" Fox murmured to himself but the captain heard him.

"Oh, shut up Fox!" Pit yelled before looking around him. Rosalina had decided to get rid of everyone outside of her other barriers before focusing on the Smashers stuck inside. "Hmm…"

"You have a plan in mind?" Sonic asked.

"Pit, having a plan? That's a laugh!" The Goddess of Nature mocked knowing that Pit was probably scowling at her at this point.

"Be quiet and make sure Pittoo doesn't get hit."

When he said that, another rifle almost hit the dark angel and he too was sent downward. Falco was the one that piloted the Arwing to catch him, but because there was no one on the wing, the dark angel slammed head first into said wing.

"God dammit that hurt!"

"Be happy you didn't fall any further." The ace pilot ridiculed before flying next to Fox. Slippy and Krystal would do the same thing forming a weird Tetris block in the process. "Any bright ideas?"

There weren't any with how the Power of Flight was going to run out any minute for both of the angels. Pit had an idea, but with the Halberd being trapped behind Rosalina's barrier, the angel doubted he could ask the Smashers to launch themselves toward the planet. Rosalina could kill them before they would reach the planet.

"Pit, there's a little girl behind Rosalina." Dark Pit told her. "I'm certain of it this time!"

"…Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Viridi could be heard questioning in the background. "Wouldn't that explain why Rosalina is being a bitch today?"

Before they left, the Smashers assumed that Rosalina simply snapped. An idea of possession only slipped their mind due to how cliché it sounded. Becoming a puppet of someone was used to justify someone's terrible behavior by acting out of character but Palutena felt like Rosalina was letting out all of her anger that she kept locked up inside her heart and was letting it erupt like a volcano. Dark Pit's words were convincing along with Rosalina freaking out at the suggestion. To be fair, if Alvis came along with the group, he would be able to vouch that Dark Pit was telling the truth.

"Pittoo, even if that's true, that won't get us in on Clockwork Galaxy…which she just fixed…scary…" Pit said with his voice trailing off seeing the clock tower on the planet with hands that were spinning out of control. "Lady Palutena…"

"We just need an opening to get in." Palutena stated. "I doubt Rosalina will make it easy."

She wasn't. Twirling her wand again, she summoned a variety of Cosmic Clones that appeared in the shape of many of the enemies that both Mario and Pit have fought in their careers. The main targets were Phosphora and the Arwings. Enemies that appeared identical to the Mario enemies hurled themselves at Fox and his crew forcing them to scatter. Falco intentionally did a barrel roll nearly causing Dark Pit to fall off his wing.

"You bastard!" The dark angel cursed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Glad to see you have a good grip."

Phosphora in contrast was stuck shooting lightning at them. Those weird enemies that they battled getting to Clockwork Galaxy was nothing like these. Many of her attacks were going through the cosmic entities. The weakness of these enemies were in specific locations and it annoyed the lightning demi-Goddess that precision was needed to get the job done.

"You'll all die before you even get to me." Rosalina mocked. "Have fun."

When she said this, the two Goddesses were force to turn off the Power of Flight effectively killing their chance of an easy way in. The idea of switching angels came to mind, but the Queen of the Cosmos was not going to let the two Goddesses have an easy target to hit with their magic. Combine the cosmic entities with throwing out random space rifles to shoot at the Arwings and throwing in some black holes with the intention of warping them directly to the bottom of Black Abyss, the Star Fox crew had their hands full. Sonic cursed to himself at how he failed to bring the Chaos Emeralds with him. He and Shadow argued about whether or not Super Sonic would be overkill and Shadow only won out because Sonic was terrible at having an intellectual debate with the Ultimate Lifeform. He regretted it now seeing as how not even Palutena would have an easy time dealing with Rosalina now that Pit could no longer fly and wasn't even close to his destination.

With how Rosalina was using her power, it would be impossible for any of the Smashers sans the angel twins to get to Clockwork Galaxy (but that was pushing it due to running out of time for the Power of Flight). Being the hero he was, Mario left the main room in the Halberd to open the door of the ship. The Halberd might have been jammed and it was stuck in the bubble, but the airship was still close to Clockwork Galaxy in contrast to the Great Fox.

The only Smashers in this area were Luigi, Ness and Zelda who were not pleased with Mario's injudicious action.

"Mario, what are you doing?" Luigi asked in worry. "If you jump out, you might fall into the black hole!"

"No, I'm certain I'll land safely due to the physics of the galaxy."

"R-Rosalina might not have put it on the galaxy though, Mario! You w-won't have a bubble to pull you back up if you miss the jump."

Mario opened the door despite this warning and noticed the Pull Stars in the area that led to the planet. Did Rosalina not notice this or did she intentionally leave that for him to use.

"M-Mario, do you even have the Luma for it?!"

"Nope. I am just going to do it. I got to save Peach and the others somehow, right?"

Zelda facepalmed at Mario's logic simply because he lacked the tools needed to pull this off, but…

"…Ness and I will do our best to help you. Just make sure you face the direction when we pull you. If you go too far, then we won't be able to save you."

"Huh? I'm helping too?" Ness asked.

"Yes, Ness. Get ready."

"Z-Zelda, not you too! You cannot think this is a good idea!"

"Luigi, we are sitting ducks now. If we do nothing, Pit and the others will be the first to be killed. Rosalina is not like this. I will talk sense into her and if what Dark Pit said was true…then I will beat the crap out of the possessor and save everyone! Now go help Meta Knight get things going!"

It's not like Luigi had a choice. When Mario was going to do something, the voice was reason would not be able to stop him especially if Peach's life was on the line.

Zelda gave Mario the signal before the Italian plumber jumped out of the Halberd and into the endless space. With their combined powers, Zelda and Ness engulfed Mario in a bubble similar to the one that Rosalina trapped the Halberd and Great Fox in. That could probably explain why some of the Smashers could breathe in space.

With Zelda being the one to control the direction of the Pull Star with Mario's directional influence and Ness being the one to keep the bubble up, the Italian plumber was able to get into the gravity of the barrier rather easily. The Queen of Hyrule was puzzled at why Mario was able to get in, but perhaps only certain Smashers could enter due to the logic applied in their universe.

Once Mario got steady footing on the bottom of the planet, he immediately noticed that there were Lumas hovering around the area like Clockwork Galaxy was their new home. With his fists on fire, he immediately charged the Luma and knocked him away. What was the point of doing this? Well, given that Rosalina was acting weird or even possessed, getting rid of the Luma was the only way to get the Queen of the Cosmos' attention.

While Alm may not have cared so much about the Luma, the immediate infiltration by the Italian plumber caught her off guard. In the back of her mind, Rosalina could hear the cries of the Luma and witnessed them catch on fire. She knew it was Mario who was probably protecting himself, but her motherly instincts were kicking in causing her to fight back against Alm suddenly.

"H-Hey…you stay in the back of your mind…you're going to ruin everything…"

Seeing the distressed expression she wore, Palutena knew what the Smashers needed to do now. Viridi had the same plan though.

"Fox, if you can pilot your Arwings at top speed and hit the barrier, I'm certain it will shatter." Palutena began.

"Sonic just needs to be the wrecking ball with that speed. When the barrier breaks, Pit and Pittoo can jump through and be absorbed by the gravitational barrier. Apparently, Rosalina forgot to turn it off for Mario."

Fox immediately rejected the plan. "No way! That's too dangerous for Sonic!"

Sonic however liked how dangerous the plan was. "I'm up for it, Fox!"

"Sonic, you do realize that if I go too slow, you won't be able to break the barrier. If I go too fast and it doesn't work, you're going to be splattered across it!"

"You're over thinking this." The blue wonder stated. "Come on, it will be fine. Pit get on Falco's wing."

"Right!"

"No, I won't do this if there is a risk of you getting killed, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes with how the leader of the Star Fox was acting. "We'll likely be killed if we don't do anything now. You can complain to Shadow for not giving me the easy way out with the Chaos Emeralds."

"But…"

Pit and Falco were not pleased with how Fox was acting now. Why was he hesitating? This was Sonic they were talking about. If Sonic were not up to the task, then a different plan would be thought off. As of now, Mario needed backup now.

"Come on Fox! Stop hesitating!" Sonic looked over to the other members waiting for Fox's command. "Falco, Slippy, Krystal…you three got to convince him."

"Well, I don't think I can do much for back up," Slippy began, "my Arwing is kind of damaged, but I'll do my best to make this plan work."

"Fox, stop being so stubborn." Krystal told him harshly. "You know what we must do."

Fox flinched at her icy tone. Sonic probably shouldn't have asked for Krystal's opinion.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Falco shouted. "And I don't think Thunder Girl is going to keep shooting lightning forever."

Peer pressure was a terrible thing, but it was needed to get Fox to take the risk. Sighing in defeat, he looked over to the two angels.

"If Sonic dies, make sure your Goddess revives him."

"Didn't Sonic die once already?" Dark Pit wondered.

"No!" Sonic yelled immediately. "No! No! Nope!"

"Denial…"

Star Fox got in formation preparing for an offensive strike. Alm seemed to have regained control over the body seeing as how she went back to attacking those outside of the barrier. While dodging the incoming fire, Krystal and Slippy broke apart from the formation to distract the Cosmic Clones while firing in the direction of the barrier. Hitting the center was a good idea because it would allow the angel twins to meet up with Mario if he was already platforming to the top of the galaxy. Falco made sure to keep his distance from Fox who still hesitated to increase the speed of his Arwing before charging through the crossfire.

"GO SONIC!"

"Okay!"

Sonic quickly spun into a ball preparing himself to be launched by the Arwing. Once Fox came to a sudden complete stop, Sonic bounced off the wing. Given the angle that Sonic was launched at, he hit the dead center of the barrier at top speed. Immediately he felt something was off with his spines, but kept drilling into the barrier. Maybe if he didn't have a Chaos Emerald, he could have asked for a Wisp instead. The blue blur made a crack in the barrier realizing that he wasn't going to get through at this speed.

_Dammit…_

The crack was good enough after Sonic forced himself to stop spinning. Blue spines appeared to have fallen off in the process of the attack. Fox feared the worse and flew in to catch Sonic on the Arwing. On closer inspection, it was just his inner spines that fell off and there was some blood as a result. Hedgehog spines were not easily removed from their body after all.

Falco was in position to charge the barrier now. With the two angels on each side of the Arwing, the ace pilot charged into the crack with no care of his own life. The barrier could be heard shattering in that area though preventing the Arwing from blowing up right there.

"And there you go!"

"Pit, go!" Palutena ordered immediately noticing that the barrier was quickly repairing itself. "You too, Pittoo!"

"Don't call me that…or order me around…" The dark angel growled as both angels jumped off the Arwing.

They were both pulled by the gravitational gravity of the planet at such an alarming speed that they wouldn't be able to have a safe landing.

Fortunately for both of them, Mario had just made it to the checkpoint. It wouldn't mean much if he died because unless Palutena had a 1-up mushroom, he wasn't going to come back. He looked up and noticed Pit was above him. Mario failed to move out of the way and was used as a cushion for the terrible landing.

"Thanks Mario!" Pit announced with a smile noticing the red hat before he tried to aim for the Italian plumber. "But where's Pittoo?"

When he asked that, Pittoo ended up kicking his older twin in the face sending him flying head first into the ground. The dark angel felt that pain as well, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to kick him.

_So much for that charm working to separate us, right?_

"Oww!"

"Idiot! You were in my way!"

"Mama mia…that hurt…" Mario murmured to himself waiting for the white angel to get off of him. "We need to save Peach and the others."

"Sorry! I'm serious now!" The light angel shouted. "We're almost to Rosalina, right?"

"Yes, she is near the Clockwork tower. We should split up from here and search for Peach and the others though."

"But if they were in the same location, there would be no reason to split up." The dark angel reminded him. "I think sticking together would be better. Also…those pillows are gathering together to shoot at us…"

The three Smashers looked above the stairs to see many Lumas gathering to form a giant cannon that would shoot Star Bits in their direction. As cute as that sounds, it hurt like a bitch when dealing with oncoming fire in a Smash battle. If one to three were already a nuisance, imagine a barrage of them at lightning speed.

"Pittoo…you need to find Peach and the others. Mario and I will deal with Rosalina."

"W-What?! Are you putting me on the sidelines?"

"Well, being on the rescue team is important…" Pit told his younger twin as he looked to where Rosalina would be. "Besides…I don't want you near the puppet master…if it's a member of the Band of Six…then…I don't want you near those bastards."

Pit knew this was risky. If he told Pittoo not to do something, he would most likely do it anyway. Telling him to not engage with any member of the Band of Six was asking for it. Dark Pit glared at his older twin, but surprisingly held his tongue. He groaned before looking around to see where on this galaxy would Peach and the others be held captive.

"As long as you don't get yourself in trouble."

"You think I would be killed by them? Please, I'll be fine. And Mario is here…hey…where did he-"

Mario had already run up the steps jumping over the Star Bits to get to the cannon. He had no problem punching the Lumas out of their cannon form and sending them flying into the nothingness. Pit hated to see the Lumas hurt but until Rosalina went back to normal, they would need to be slaughtered to move on. The brunette waited for Pittoo to find another path from the direction of the Clockwork Tower before chasing after Mario.

Alm was losing control of Rosalina again when the barrier broke and the angel twins got in. She realized, she would need to bail out of the body soon with how much the Queen of the Cosmos fought back to protect her children and her friends. Normally, Alm would just force the victim to suicide before they could break free, but she needed this body. She would lose all control of the situation and be captured if she didn't win. Alm needed to find another body…

Mario and Pit made it in front of the Clockwork Tower where Rosalina awaited. The dark aura around her flowed out of her body to the point that the aura her looked identical to the possession that occurred to Peach and Zelda during Subspace Emissary. Both of them have dealt with this type of situation before, but the only difference now is that they wouldn't have to worry about turning someone into a trophy or a misunderstanding that nearly caused Link to try and impale Mario's skull.

Polari was hovering around Rosalina with his angry eyes. It intimidated the light angel slightly, but he prepared his bow ready to shoot. Mario intended to end this in one hit. He wasn't going to hurt his friend that he spent most of his time with opening her up to everyone. She was precious to him like everyone else. That revelation might have caught him off guard, but that might have been his fault. If he led her on in anyway, he would apologize. Now, he would talk with his fists.

"Mario, I really don't think you should try attacking Rosalina." Pit told him. "I think you should attack that purple aura behind her."

"Why?"

"It's like the Chaos Kin incident. I couldn't hurt Lady Palutena, but the Chaos Kin was behind her, controlling her every move. This is the same thing."

"Do you think you could do that while I hold her down?"

"…Yeah…okay."

Pit set his bow to rapid fire and immediately charged arrows that targeted the shadow behind Rosalina. The Queen of the Cosmos gravitated the areas negating the affect. In the process, Mario charged in and punched his friend surprising both Pit and the two Goddesses watching.

"Mario, don't hurt her!" Palutena shouted. "She's not in control!"

Despite Palutena's shouting, Pit was able to hit the shadow by the messed up action of the Italian plumber. His arrows were fully charged and the only thing that he had to worry about was the Lumas that were attempting to tackle him off the platform. It wouldn't do Pit any good if he fell down the stairs and broke his neck after all…

"Miss me!" Pit taunted seeing as how the Lumas were slowing down due to wanting to hit Mario instead of Pit. "You'll never win if you act like that!"

The Lumas could be heard growling. His cockiness allowed them to hit the brunette in the head at least once. Once he got smacked once, then he got hit like five more.

"Owww!"

"Pit, focus!"

The light angel turned his bow into blades and knocked the Lumas away. "Sorry, but you're going to have to die in the name of the Goddess of Light!"

Rosalina no longer played defensively at this point either. She went all out on Mario like they were duking it out in Smash. Rosalina had the advantage due to actually being a heavy individual instead of giving herself a handicap in Smash. Any combo Mario used against her in Smash such as throwing her down, comboing with up tilt and then following up with up airs were nullified in an area where Rosalina controlled the gravity and simply kicked him aside. She used her wand in a variety of ways from keeping him grounded to using it to create cosmic weapons out of nowhere to kill her friend. Heck, she summoned one black hole behind her, but found it pointless that Mario wouldn't throw her into it.

"Snap out of it Rosalina, you are stronger than this…"

"M-Mario…"

Mario heard Rosalina's voice for a moment. She was fighting very hard to the point that Alm could not hold onto her if this pressure continued.

Pit only needed one more shot and he was certain the possession would be cancelled out. He had to make this shot count.

As Rosalina prepared to impale Mario with a cosmic lance, Mario ducked under it. It nearly clipped his hat in the process. He grabbed her by the hand where her wand was in…and held it gently surprising both Rosalina and Alm.

"Mario…"

"I am sorry…Rosalina…I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you have been lonely all of this time, but I did not want to break your heart. If I did anything that would have…hurt you then let me make it up to you."

Alm thought she was regaining control in this moment. There was no way that Rosalina would let go of her love for Mario and jealousy of Peach for this. The Queen of the Cosmos however stood up in the back of her mind and forced her way toward center stage. The light from inside was too much for Alm.

"Oh no!" Alm shrieked causing Mario to note that Rosalina's voice cracked. That must have been the puppet master speaking.

"Leave. I want…to make it up to Mario." Rosalina told her harshly. "I will not…let a child who doesn't know anything…about my suffering…dictate what I want in my life…no matter how much I have suffered…"

In that moment, Pit shot the light arrow that traveled behind Rosalina and impaled Alm in the shoulder. Alm would feel the pain in the real world, but it was enough to force her to let go of her catch. The scream of the little girl could be heard as she was ejected out of Rosalina's body. Mario caught the tall Goddess in his arms noticing how she was as light as she was in Smash Brothers.

"I got you…Rosalina…I won't let you go anymore…"

With Alm's influence out of Rosalina, a bubble holding the three Smashers hostage was revealed. The injuries they had sustained were gone for the most part, but that might have to do with Alm as Rosalina healing them just so they wouldn't die before the other Smashers came around. Peach and Kirby were the main two Smashers who were banging the mechanical bubble they were kept in. Shulk had the worst injury of the three therefore needed to hold onto his chest and not move around as much.

"There they are!" Pit exclaimed looking around for Pittoo who should have been near them. Did he take a wrong turn? Pit was certain that the bubble was in a different location from where the bubble actually showed up in. "Where's Pittoo?"

Palutena was ready to order Pit to help the three Smashers out, but she felt like Alm wasn't done yet. It became more apparent when her little self appeared in front of the bubble so Mario and Pit couldn't touch the Smashers. Mario could not get over how the one controlling his friend was a little girl that appeared harmless, but was giving the divine beings a difficult time.

"Alm, your plans stop here!" Pit declared looking ready to push past the young girl to get to the three Smashers. "Move before I have to get rough."

"…You won't be moving anywhere." Alm spoke sounding rather confident despite losing her grip on Rosalina. Even now despite the unconscious Goddess of Space in the arms of the Italian plumber she couldn't move her soul back into her for a while.

"Really? What do you got for us now? You have no army to trump us." Mario spoke forcing himself to realize that if this girl was standing in the way of his princess and his friends, he was going to punish her for the trouble she caused.

She smiled as a response. The two Smashers intended to charge Alm only for a powerful blast of light to shoot past them. The blast nearly knocked Mario's cap off into the Black Abyss while it rushed past Pit's cheek causing him to flinch. Pit's eyes widened in horror at what just happened.

"No…you didn't…"

Palutena cursed their luck that Alm had some way of screwing them over when they were so close to completing their objective. Seeing the black angel land in front of Alm with his staff in hand only served the purpose of heeding their progress.

"I will only say this once Captain Pit." Alm began as her hands started glowing. "Drop your weapon or your precious twin dies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 13723 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I'll admit I only added the sex scene (thus unnecessary bumping the rating on Archive) to give Daedalus something to do. Daedalus is described in Greek mythology as being incredibly crafty and given how innocent he was in Piano Man especially when it came to sex, I didn't want Shulk to be the only victim of Diamond. Still, it gives more hindsight of what Daedalus can do with his memories in check. Without his memories, he can't remember how he has claws inside of his knuckles. Daedalus put some sleeping drugs on his claw that injects into the bloodstream and he had to wait for the right moment to do it instead of doing it immediately and risk getting caught.
> 
> 2\. I chose the Greek charm for Dark Pit because of the whole "All Seeing" eye. According to the description, the Greeks used the charm to ward off evil. It looks creepy though, but given this is the Golden Land and Pit has a fascination with the creepier things to Dark Pit loving cute things, it would make sense he would choose this design.
> 
> 3\. The story of Luna is actually shown in one of my Disgaea stories I wrote last year called Moving Forward. To sum up the story, Luna goes to Laharl's Netherworld demanding Xenolith to come back to her. The reason is Luna has no confidence in fighting Acedia on her own and wants Xenolith who she has a crush on to assist her. Xenolith declines because at the end of Disgaea D2, he pretty much serves under Laharl and Etna and technically has lost his freedom to them. Not like he minds too much because Xenolith's goal was to protect his sister, but now that she's fine, he can live with her. Once Luna finds out, she leaves promising to show Xenolith proof she can handle herself…but given how I wrote how she never returned after that night, I implied that she was killed and now in this story Pit gives the backstory via a story. This is made worse with the whole timeline thing because it implies that Luna dies every timeline because of this, but this might be intentional on Raven's end.
> 
> 4\. Sonic's death is a reference to Sonic 06. In that game, the timeline was reset so the events never happen. Sonic denies it ever happened despite Sonic Generations implying that it did happen. Time paradox…
> 
> 5\. From what I read, a hedgehog's spines are harder to remove compared to a porcupine and an echidna except when under a lot of stress or sick (or when a baby becomes an adult and replaces the spines). So I decided that the impact of the barrier would yank some of spines off. They'll grow back though…but the spines are like the hair of a human so he probably looks bald now.


	3. The Girl Found a Home to Return To

"I will only say this once Captain Pit. Drop your weapon or your precious twin dies."

Pit felt his heart miss a beat from Alm's orders. Of course it was stupid of him to tell Dark Pit to save the hostages. He didn't know the full extent of Alm's powers. He just assumed that if she was distracted while controlling Rosalina, Dark Pit would have enough time to get Shulk and the others out, but that wasn't the case when not only did Alm move the bubble but also took possession of the dark angel as well. Compared to Rosalina who lost complete control of her body, Pit could still see Dark Pit struggling to break free. His hand was shaking when pointing his staff to his older twin. He gritted his teeth as if he was being held back from speaking. He only managed to say a few words to Pit.

"…S-Sorry…Pit…I screwed up…"

Mario still held onto the idea that beating up Dark Pit like they did Rosalina will knock the curse out of the clone, but that wasn't the case. While Alm was obviously inside Rosalina controlling her every move, she was using the full extent of her powers from the outside meaning that it might be pointless unless they targeted the little witch hunter.

"Pit, you cannot stop now. We are so close."

"I know Mario, but…"

"Drop your weapon." Alm repeated with a dark expression. "You wouldn't want your precious twin to die."

Pit wondered why the hell Dark Pit was carrying more than one weapon. He made sure to order the red eyed angel to not hold anymore weapons that could be used against him. The captain assumed that if they were fighting one of the Band of Six members, that one long distant weapon was needed. It was why Pit ordered Dark Pit to leave the Silver Bow and the other items back in the room, but seeing Dark Pit take out the Silver Bow from his tunic (effectively putting his staff away in the process) and turning it into the two blades terrified him especially when the blade was placed toward the dark angel's throat.

"Drop your weapon." She ordered a third time. "I won't ask again."

Pit intended to drop his bow but Mario extended his hand out to Pit telling him not to. This only angered the young girl who wasn't being taken seriously.

"You think I'm playing you fat plumber?" Alm questioned as she takes a portion of the blade and jabs at the side of Dark Pit's stomach causing him to yelp at the sudden pain. "You think this is a game?!"

"Pittoo!" Pit cried out again trying to rush toward his twin only to be warned that if he moves without dropping his weapon that Dark Pit will die. "Dammit, let Pittoo go, Alm! If it's me you want…"

"I don't care about you." Alm said simply. "I'm just doing what daddy tells me to do. He wants you to suffer for being friends with Virtue. I know everything your clone knows now and I will exploit it to bring you down. According to you, his wings are functional, but needs time to grow before they can fly again."

Pit nearly gasped at this knowledge told to him that he said privately to his younger twin.

"It would be a shame if I broke those wings and made him crippled like you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can do more than just break his wings. With the weapon he has, I could just tear his eyes out and throw them off into the Black Abyss. I could cut off his tongue so he would not be able to talk again. I could stab him until he bled to death. Its your choice on how you want your clone to suffer unless you drop your weapon."

Alm wasn't playing around. Pit shivered thinking of all the horrible things that would happen to Dark Pit if he didn't cave in. If his life was ruined because Pit let his pride get to him…

"I guess the good luck charm that's around his neck isn't keeping him safe after all." Alm mocked.

"P-Pit…d-don't let her win…just…knock her…out…gahhh!"

Dark Pit screamed due to how she was attempting to twist his arm back so he could impale his own wing. What would break first? His wing that would have a blade stuck in it or his arm when it did a complete 180-degree turn?

"I…ALRIGHT! I give up! J-Just stop!" Pit cried out as he slammed his bow onto the ground before kicking it to the side so he would have no means of accessing it in battle. The Smashers were rather surprised at how quick Pit was to throw his weapon away for the dark angel.

"P-Pit…don't…she won't…"

Alm just smiled as she moved her hands around immediately causing Pittoo to move from his spot and charge Mario at blinding speed. Mario was too slow to catch the dark angel as he was tackled off the platform. Rosalina would have fallen with him had it not been for Alm's own magic that allowed her to grab the Queen of the Cosmos and throw her in front of the bubble that trapped the other three Smashers.

"MARIO!" Peach cried out seeing Mario fall to his death. However, he was lucky that he had fast reflexes to hold onto a lower platform of Clockwork Galaxy. He had to pull himself up, but that seemed unlikely given how tired he was from fighting Rosalina.

"Shit…" Pit cursed seeing what Alm's end game was. She smiled as Dark Pit's focus was on his older twin now.

"Well, now that one of the bigger nuisances is out of the way, let's have some fun Captain Pit." Alm said with a smile. "You're not going to fight back, right? Of course you won't. This clone is your most precious person. He'll die if you do."

With a snap of her fingers, Dark Pit charged his twin with a familiar kick to the stomach that nearly sent Pit flying down the stairs. Pit was able to prevent himself from having a concussion, but by trying to get back on his feet, he was met to the fist to the jaw sending him upward. He forgot that Dark Pit was self-taught in the martial arts that would allow him to gain the upper hand against Pit. It's not that Pit didn't know his own fancy moves though. He simply chose to be a weapon master because it was more sophisticated in angel society. Relying on your body was something only brutes do, but Pittoo was demonstrating why Pit probably should have trained more. The dark angel didn't even need to activate the Power of Flight to jump high and grab him. The dark angel threw him back into the ground before slamming his foot into the white angel's stomach again. Pit nearly coughed up his late night snack from that attack.

Alm noticed something when she was handling Pittoo though. He didn't look injured despite attacking his twin. The good luck charm was glowing, so perhaps it was protecting Dark Pit from sustaining the same injuries as the original. Maybe Prism wasn't trolling Pit and the charm actually separated their souls from each other, but it was still impossible to tell especially with the one sided barrage going on. Palutena could do nothing but watch Dark Pit beat up on her angel captain. If she had a choice, she would have shot a light pillar down to destroy the clone, but Pit would never forgive her if she took the easy way out. She couldn't even aim at Alm without the risk of hitting Rosalina and the other three Smashers. This feeling of helpless was eating her alive to the point that Viridi kept screaming at Palutena to do something but felt like she was disconnected.

"Oh Captain Pit. You are doing a poor job protecting your precious little twin brother." Alm mocked as the dark angel reluctantly punched the white angel in the face again. "That charm must be magical. Your twin is perfectly fine, or maybe I'm so powerful that I'm preventing your twin from getting harmed by beating you up. You look so pathetic now!"

No matter how much she taunted, Pit refused to hurt Dark Pit. He could vaguely hear the red eyed angel plead him to fight back, but every opportunity that Dark Pit left for him to counterattack was met Pit calling out to his twin to fight back. If Pittoo could break free…Alm would be defenseless and they would win. Perhaps stalling was the best answer…but Pit might be dead by then with how relentless Alm was being.

"But you're not as pathetic as your replica." She insulted causing Pit to glare daggers at the little girl. "I mean, you did tell him to be careful, but he ended up getting caught by me. He just needed to shoot my head off and that would have been it. But you know what? He's like you like my father describes you as Captain: A huge, naïve idiot who can't bring themselves to hurt little children." She looked up as if she was staring at Viridi. "I mean, you have horrible little Goddesses that throw temper tantrums all the time and you don't give her the time of day, and yet, here you are sparing my life and I repay you by taking over your body. How does it feel for your kindness to be rewarded with me hammering your precious twin you worthless replica?"

Dark Pit knew exactly what he was going to say but ended up grabbing Pit by his hair and slamming him into the ground. He hated hearing Pit scream, and he could have avoided this if he just didn't let his guard down. The black clad doppelgänger did find the three Smashers while Mario and Pit were distracting Rosalina. Alm had pretty much given up on the Queen of the Cosmos at that point and wanted to take one of the three Smashers as her next victim. She had no weapon though and he easily got the witch hunter on her knees. She started to cry and beg for mercy…and he had second doubts. Words weren't enough as much as looking in her eyes and seeing that she was honestly scared of being killed despite submitting to her fate after thinking that the dark angel was going to end her life.

Speaking of three Smashers…they weren't spending their entire time crying for help and begging to be saved by their hero. The trio were able to hold it together until the current events hit them like a ton of bricks. Peach actually broke down in tears thinking Mario was dead and seeing Rosalina in the current condition she was in. Kirby did his best to comfort the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who was tipping toward the edge of despair at this point. Shulk refused to do nothing while Pittoo was beating Pit. He searched the bubble for anything that he could use to get it to deactivate. The frustration on his face became apparent seeing as how there didn't seem to be anything they could do from the inside. If Rosalina could wake up, then she might be able to pop the bubble with her magic. As it stands though, there was no way to escape unless the trio decided to play a game of risk.

"Peach…I need you to help me out…" Shulk began. His voice was very shaky and that might have been from the fear of seeing his friends losing in front of him. He didn't get a vision of either twin or Mario dying, but he was scared that he could get one at any moment and cause him to panic. "I need you to pull a bomb out for me."

"H-Huh? How? We're in a bubble?"

"This is your own universe logic, right? Pull a bomb out and give it to Kirby. This is very risky…but maybe the best solution is to blow the inside up and hope that the bubble pops."

"But why give it to me, poyo?"

"Your bombs are stronger when you inhale someone's power, correct?"

"Yes! I can be Bomb Kirby, poyo!"

Shulk needed Peach's cooperation on this. She didn't want to be a damsel when her friends could face potential death. Her body was trembling and she didn't think that the rules of her own universe applied to the bubble. She was wrong though when she randomly pulled from the bubble a vegetable.

"It worked…I can pull a vegetable…"

"Mario logic, poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he ate the vegetable to fill his empty belly.

This was a little reassuring for the trio. Peach would fail getting the bomb on multiple attempts. She kept getting vegetables that Kirby ended up eating. Only the wrinkled turnip tasted horrible to the pink puffball that made him want to throw up on the bubble. Eventually, she would get lucky and pull out a Bob-omb that she threw into Kirby's mouth. His transformation was brief and soon he had a blue elf hat on his head with a bomb in his hand.

"Now Kirby! Aim where I am pointing. This spot appears to be the weakest point of the bubble! Do it!"

"POYO!"

Shulk made sure to move to shield Peach from the impending explosion. Kirby did not hesitate to throw multiple bombs in that small section of the bubble. It wouldn't be long until the entire bubble was covered in gas that was not safe to breath. The Monado boy knew the risk but he was certain he heard a crack in the bubble.

"Keep…going…"

"POYO!"

More bombs were thrown until the bubble burst with a huge explosion. Palutena and Viridi gasped at what happened to the bubble. The explosion was enough to send Alm flying just ways away from the three Smashers but still far away from the angel twins fighting.

"PEACH! SHULK!" Palutena cried out.

"KIRBY!" Viridi added in horror.

The two thought things couldn't go more wrong. At this point though, a miracle happened. Rosalina woke up and activated her defensive magic to shield the trio from being blown up at the last second. Shulk and Peach felt their heart stop at the risky situation they were presented but at least they were safe. Unfortunately, this explosion burned Kirby out and he ended up losing his form as a result. Peach picked up Kirby and kissed him lightly on his big head.

"Thank you Kirby…"

"Poyo…tired…"

Shulk smiled weakly realizing that they could now turn the tides of battle…that would be easier said and done if Rosalina didn't need assistance in helping her off the ground or the fact the blond was missing a sword to do battle with. Besides those random turnips and Bob-omb, Peach probably wouldn't be able to help the angel twins out. Regardless of how they were weaponless and somewhat defenseless, things were shaping up.

Seeing how the tides were quickly turning, Alm decided that she needed to finish off the angel captain right now. Clasping her hands together so they would form a ball, Alm made sure that Dark Pit knocked Pit to the ground with the dark angel on top of the light angel. She made him place his hands around Pit's neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"PIT!" Palutena called out wishing she could help. If Rosalina just woke up…

"Ha-ha-ha! This is just like Cain and Abel but only in reverse." Alm laughed slowly losing her grip on Dark Pit just to see how hard the dark angel would fight back against her magic only to realize that he had no power in this situation to stop this. "Consider this your sin Captain Pit. You created a clone that is doomed to bring your downfall. When the clock strikes twelve, you will draw your last breath. Isn't that a romantic end for you two?"

Dark Pit refused to give into the power that Alm had over him. With all of his strength, he moved one hand away from Pit's throat slowly going into his tunic to pull out a portion of the Silver Bow. He didn't have the strength to hand it to Pit and ended up dropping it in the range of Pit's hand so he could use it.

"Pit…you have to…kill me…" Dark Pit murmured darkly. "Take the blade…stab me…and save yourself…"

Pit couldn't believe what Dark Pit was suggesting.

"Guh…"

"Pit…just kill me…I'm not…worth it. I'm just a…clone created by accident."

Dark Pit was still fighting and loosened his grip on Pit's neck even more so he could at least speak. Alm realized that the dark angel was regaining control and tried to force his hands back onto Pit's throat.

"Pittoo…I won't…" Pit mumbled shaking his head weakly. "Why would I kill you? What kind of brother would I…"

"Stop it Pit! I'm not your brother!" Dark Pit shouted suddenly feeling Alm winning his body again. "I'm nothing but a nuisance for you! I was created by accident! I was born only to serve the Underworld Army and kill you! Look where that ended up! You accepted me with open arms and all I do is cause you nothing but trouble! You nearly died because of my mistake when we battled the Chaos Kin! The angels loathe you more than ever because you keep me around! You're given hell in Smash for letting me in and you're accused of changing your moveset because of me! Even now you're letting yourself into this situation because you won't hurt me! Why are you doing this Pit?! I'm nothing and you're…"

"Pittoo…don't cry…"

Was he crying now? He had every right to. No one was going to stop him from killing his beloved twin and if they did, it would be too late.

"P-Pit…please…I don't have much time before she…"

"No. I won't kill you. I won't hurt you…never again." Pit told him not realizing how calm he was. He rejected the blade as he raised his hand to the good luck charm that Pittoo was wearing. "I love you Pittoo…I care so much for you…I saved your life because I wanted to. I couldn't let you die for my foolishness…and even now…my goal of separating our soul so you can be your own person…I may be selfish for doing it, but I want you to be free. You're not a cage bird…I won't keep you restrained…you have to go…and I am willing to be put through hell by Prism to make sure you obtain happiness Pittoo…"

Pit ended up resting his head back looking to the endless universe above. The Golden Land was the center of the universe but perhaps those who were of the Golden Land that died were above the heavens. He closed his eyes as if he was resigning to his fate.

_Prism…no…not Prism…the mother of the universe…Eve…I'm a foolish, flawed angel created by accident by my stupid father. If you can hear me though, grant me one wish. I normally wished to be able to fly on my own without the help of anyone…but I know that is a hopeless dream. What isn't hopeless though is separating Pittoo's soul from my body. Please Eve…please make Pittoo his own person. He deserves more and I'm holding him down. Please be the key to open the cage for him…please…_

"Pit…don't do this to me…please…" Dark Pit sobbed seeing Pit close his eyes in defeat. "Please…I'm nothing without you Pit! Don't make me kill you!"

If Pit's prayers did not reach the Golden Land for a miracle, then Pit would happily die. He had faith that at the very least Pittoo would be spared from this. He did nothing wrong because it was the angel captain who was a fool.

The more Alm tried to strangle Pit to death, the more Dark Pit fought against his restraints.

"Get out of my head…" Dark Pit growled as he found himself loosening his grip on the light angel. "You…don't…control me! I am a servant…to no one…but myself!"

The little girl was in sheer panic now at the sudden pushback. There was no restraint on the body like with Rosalina. She had absolute control of the situation! So why was a mere replica pushing her out single handedly?!

"No…I won't…lose…" Alm murmured darkly to herself as she realized she would have to play dirty to get the last laugh. "Father…I'm doing this…for you!"

Knowing that she was losing her grip on Pittoo, Alm used the last of her power while in control to grab Pit by his leg and throw him into the Black Abyss below.

"PIT!" Palutena and Viridi screamed seeing the light angel be tossed into the Black Abyss.

Palutena tried to grab Pit when he was free falling only to fail due to not aiming correctly. Her mind was already swirling out of control, that she couldn't even concentrate and save her angel. Viridi didn't have the reach like Palutena did when summoning Pit back that by the time she attempted to, Pit had already fallen into the Black Abyss.

Dark Pit screamed when he released himself from Alm's grip. Gripping at his charm, he could only watch in horror of his light counterpart falling to his doom. There was no way he should be living…but he was…

"PIT! NO!"

Dark Pit didn't think things through when he jumped off the platform to pursue the older twin. He had no way of being saved even if he were to grab Pit. At this point, it didn't matter. The only thing that ran through his mind was saving Pit from his fate. If he couldn't do that, then he would happily perish with Pit. He just needed to reach him at the very least.

"PITTOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Viridi screeched seeing the dark angel jump to his doom. "YOU'RE BOTH DEAD WITHOUT THE POWER OF FLIGHT!"

Pittoo only held onto his charm for good luck as he fell into the Black Abyss. He closed his eyes, praying that some miracle would come.

"Y-You told me Pit that this will bring good luck and security…well I want some of that luck now! Give me anything to save you!"

Palutena and Viridi couldn't believe that in that moment of Dark Pit praying for a miracle, Dark Pit activated the Power of Flight on his own. When he used Pandora's essence to fly, his wings glowed magenta like color. Whatever was allowing him to fly was causing his wings to glow a bright white light. Besides the bright color, the magic that came out of the dark angel's body was equivalent to that of the Golden Land. The good luck charm had the same color as Dark Pit's wings and for a moment, the dark angel's eyes glowed a bright light as if some divine being that was above the Gods was possessing him.

Dark Pit looked back for a second to see himself fly on his own. A huge smile escaped his lips pleased that his wings were flying on his own. If it were the charm that was allowing this miracle to happen, then he would have to thank Pit later.

The black angel flew into the Black Abyss surrounded by a warm light that negated the negative affected of the absolute darkness below space. Dark Pit felt like he had flown this deeply before and nearly died because of it. Now though, he felt like he could counter the Black Abyss with whatever magic was allowing him to fly. He saw Pit fall deeper and being seized by black hands in the Black Abyss trying to pull him farther down. The light angel's face was as white as a ghost at this point the farther he was from the upper layer of space.

"Pit…" The younger twin called out as he reached out for his lighter counterpart's hand. "I'm here…don't give up…"

Dark Pit flew faster than Pit was falling around him to easily grab his hand. He was surprised at how the light angel immediately clasped it when the dark angel pulled him into an embrace.

"…So warm…" Pit mumbled weakly.

"Pit…I'll get us out of here. I can fly now!"

"…I…can…see…prayer…has…"

"Don't talk. Just hold on tight!"

The magic that circled around the dark angel vanquished the black hands that attempted to grab the two angels. He immediately flew back out with no problems whatsoever.

Alm had never seen magic as powerful as the one that Dark Pit was hiding inside of him. He was a clone of the original. Why would anyone think he was capable of such a task? Yet here he was blasting the entire area with a powerful light that could have only been from the Golden Land to shatter the barriers surrounding Clockwork Galaxy, the Halberd and the Great Fox.

"…I underestimated him." Alm told herself seeing the dark angel fly out of the Black Abyss with his light twin in arms. "Well played…I lost."

Despite accepting her loss, Alm intended to leave the location while everyone was distracted by Dark Pit's magic. She would accept the punishment her father would give her after losing possession of Rosalina and not being able to end the lives of the angel twins. Unfortunately for her, Mario had finally managed to climb back up after being knocked away and suddenly grabbed her arm before she could even leave.

"I have caught the naughty girl!" Mario declared. His voice while still maintaining the accent sounded rather angry. He had every right to given how this little girl was responsible for hurting Peach and Rosalina. "You are coming with me!"

"Ahh…"

Mario was handling Alm a little too roughly. Compared to Dark Pit who showed her sympathy, the Italian plumber probably wouldn't mind dragging her onto a ship with a prison and throwing her inside. The little witch hunter started taking huge breaths to try and calm herself.

"It hurts…" She mumbled weakly.

"The pain you feel is nothing to what you have done to Peach and my friends."

"I-I'm sorry…" She squeaked weakly. "I…"

Mario wasn't going to accept her apology and it would seem like no one would want to stand up to the man in red but…

"Mario…please do not hurt her." Rosalina spoke calmly as she regained her composure.

"Rosalina…why would you say that after all she had done? Is your compassion for children extend to the naughty ones?" Mario questioned honestly confused why Rosalina was cutting this little girl a lot of slack.

Rosalina closed her eyes as she twirled her wand to create enough power for Mario to stop gripping Alm tightly. Alm didn't know where to run, so she just stood there trembling.

"This child…is just like me Mario." Rosalina explained. "A little girl with so much power but has no one to turn to. For me…I had my precious children to keep me company while I traveled the galaxy as a young girl. This little one has no one else to turn to…stuck in a toxic environment preventing herself from breaking free and developing into her own person. Dark Pit, when you were possessed, you could feel immense sorrow coming from her, correct?"

Alm's eyes widened in horror as she shook her head screaming that Rosalina was talking crazy, but in retrospect, it made sense why it was so easy for her to take over people. Alm went for the sore spot in their heart and from there twisted it to fit her imagination of what her victim should be feeling instead of how they actually felt. She was able to hold onto Rosalina for so long because they were so identical that it was scary to both. Only now would Rosalina admit that this might have been the reason why it was difficult to break free. In contrast, Dark Pit struggled against Alm the entire time. He had plenty of despair in his heart, but fought back with the light that Pit had given him. Whatever power was in the charm was enough to make her lose control. Pittoo had to admit that because he was so caught up in hurting Pit that he didn't realize that the despair he was feeling might not have been from him, but from the possessor instead.

"…Yeah…"

"And I believe that there is a way to help this young one." Rosalina finished as she started to reach out to the scared child in front of her only to back off when an ominous voice attacked her opinion.

"I disagree."

Once someone from the Golden Land made his or her appearance, any divine being lost all control of the situation. Raven may have been the right hand woman, but she was incredibly dangerous to mess with. Dark Pit had never seen a witch from the Golden Land before. With how Pit described them, he assumed everyone in the Golden Land had a shape that nobody could comprehend without melting on the spot. Pit did describe the Golden Land as a realm of children so it should have been a big hint that maybe the rest of the members were little kids as well. Dark Pit would never be able to get use to the fact that many of these powerful adversaries of the universe were youthful individuals who were willing to put their life on the line. Then again…Alm didn't show that when he showed her mercy. The time witch appeared to be the complete opposite of what Alm was. Her appearance caused raven feathers to fall all around her similar to his wings. She probably had wings that she folded up nicely, but Raven was indeed living up to her name.

The mysterious witch glanced over at Dark Pit or rather his charm.

 _So that item is what was created after that fetch quest that Prism had Pit go through?_ Raven asked herself seeing the eye stare back at her. _I wonder if the souls are truly separated…we can only confirm it in the next timeline as long as Daedalus and I watch over this replica. Pit might not make a charm for him, so we have to make sure it's based on the Golden Land magic around him rather than the charm…_

"Why are you here?" Rosalina asked not really happy to see the girl who put her through so much stress in all the timelines.

"I'm taking her back with me. The Golden Land will punish anyone from the Band of Six. Little girls included."

This sounded like a good thing. The Golden Land would take a witch hunter who had tormented them for many centuries and give divine justice. Palutena was not satisfied and could be heard slamming her scepter on the floor in her palace. Not all the Smashers could hear this loud bang, but those that did shivered at the obvious fury that was being demonstrated.

"So now you show up after everything is over?! What would have happened if everyone died? Would you reset the timeline for everyone if things went sour?!"

"P-Palutena…" Dark Pit murmured weakly suddenly feeling her anger and growing weak in the knees as a result (although he'll blame his collapse on Pit).

"Honestly, you brats are so selfish! After the pain we go through to prevent another catastrophe, you show up and take the cancer away. Not to remove it from existence, but to move it to another sector to allow it to spread elsewhere! Do you children only think for yourselves?!"

"Funny that this is coming from you." Raven said simply not really caring that the Goddess of Light was angry. "I'm doing my job. I think a fitting punishment would be to work this girl to death instead of the image I see of her being killed for orders from her father. I guess I do agree with Rosalina after all that her father is to blame."

"I don't believe you…you brats are going to turn her into a witch because she fits the requirements of your little group…" Palutena growled. "There will be no punishment…I know how you kids operate. You can't fool me!"

Pit had never witnessed Palutena's rage before. She had her moments of annoyance and motherly anger, but this was legitimate anger that forced Viridi into silence.

"You should not concern yourself over trivial details. Anyone under me would have wished they would have been killed." The Witch of Despair fired back without a second thought. "I am not like Prism who would give pity to those like him. I take my job seriously." Palutena wanted to curse her out some more, but Raven decided to end the conversation with this. "You all should leave. This place is destined to fall apart never to rise again…"

As Raven said this, the Smashers had finally manage to deport some Smashers off the Halberd safely and unlike Mario who had to start at the bottom, Meta Knight made sure he was at the top hear Clockwork Tower. It was funny how the first person that ran out to embrace Shulk was the one who had the worse endurance in Smash Brothers Mansion.

"Shulk! You're alive! Thank Naga!" Rob cried out causing the taller blond to flinch at the sudden public display of affection. "I thought I lost you!"

It's not like it was the white haired tactician's fault for not being able to contribute to the rescue mission because of Rosalina's magic. It didn't stop Rob from feeling like he failed Shulk the entire time…even if Shulk was still standing with no serious injury in sight.

"…I'm okay Rob…honest…" He spoke softly. "Don't cry…"

The reunion would be cut short seeing as how the gong of the clock tower went off and was louder than before. The chimes caused the entire planet to shake as it was slowly crumbling back into space. Without a Goddess or someone from the Golden Land to prop it up, the place was as good as dead again. Pit lamented how the rabbit girl who died here would not be put to rest even if the place were to disappear, but that probably be something he would need to Virtue about.

"We all need to go." Mario stated firmly. "It's time to go back home."

All the Smashers were in union of this one. Meta Knight could be heard rushing everyone through his intercom (that apparently was installed after Subspace Emissary by request of Mr. Game and Watch…who wouldn't be able to put it to good use anyway, but now it was useful for rounding up the Smashers). Rosalina however insisted that she would leave on the Comet Observatory seeing as she would be stranded without her spaceship. She easily warped to where the Comet Observatory was (at the very bottom of the galaxy and this was intentional) and prepared to set a course to Smash Brothers Mansion. She wouldn't be able to go as fast due to the amount of energy lost from being possessed by Alm, but she was strong enough to endure her fatigue.

Once Meta Knight was certain everyone was back on the Halberd, he took off at a pace that matched the Comet Observatory given its current state. The Great Fox would follow only after loading the Arwings back in for a rest. Phosphora was the only one who was warped back to Viridi's domain so she wouldn't have to fly all the way back (and would allow her to wait for the other Smashers to return).

By the time Clockwork Galaxy collapsed into the Black Abyss, Raven had already taken Alm with her.

* * *

"…And this is Alm. She will be living with us from now on no longer a witch hunter, but a witch."

Prism was not a happy child seeing Raven trample all over his authority with bringing a witch hunter into his palace. What was the point of being the creator of the universe if your right hand woman was just going to shit on his title and make up her own rules as time went on.

Raven ordered everyone to come into the main room where the raven haired teen was with the witch hunter child. Now that she was in the presence of the Golden Land witches/sorcerers, the rather smug persona she had when fighting the Smashers all but vanished as she hid behind Raven.

The witches/sorcerers weren't that scary though especially when Cone (the blonde girl with hair as long as Rapunzel) saw Alm and squealed.

"Yay, a friend!" Prism's little sister declared as she went over to Alm and dragged her into the light. "I'm Cone, the Witch of Dedication! It's a pleasure to meet you! Can I be your friend?"

"Umm…"

"Cone…" Prism growled feeling his presence becoming more irrelevant if Cone was going to trust a witch hunter of the man he hated.

It wouldn't be long until Cone dragged Alm to the other witches/sorcerers introducing them all.

"Okay, the cute girl there is Pop, the Marionette Witch! She's big brother's best friend!"

"Hi!" The black girl with cute pigtails shouted with a cheeky grin. "Nice to meet you. Normally, I would kill you since you're a witch hunter, but if Cone likes you, who am I to refuse an invitation for a playmate. I love your outfit."

"Umm…thank you…"

"And the faggot over there is Samarium, the Witch of the Dead."

Immediately the witches/sorcerers burst out laughing…except Samarium of course as he glared daggers at the sorcerer dressed up as a soldier, Terror.

"What the hell, Terror?! Who the hell are you telling little Cone here I'm a faggot?! I don't go out of my way to call you a serial killer!"

"Oh god, that was classic." Terror responded with a laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face."

Cone tilted her head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You got tricked." Pop snarked.

"Oh…I'm sorry Samarium…"

"Uh…I'll get you for that Antimony…" The cross-dresser snarled as he looked at Alm. "Don't call me a faggot. I can't even have sex to be one. I just love dresses and outfits like the girls. I'm a zombie for your information…and I love your outfit."

His introduction was all mumbo-jumbo because of how Terror threw him off. Alm just nodded her head slowly wondering what Samarium's damage was.

"This is Antimony but his nickname is Terror." Cone continued speaking of the green haired young adult that was mocking the cross dressing zombie. "He's the Blood-Stained Sorcerer."

"Hey! Don't piss me off and I might not kill you." Terror said with an evil grin that showed off his teeth causing Alm to move away feeling that this man was dangerous in comparison to the other witches/sorcerers. She felt like he was the only one who would kill her unprovoked.

"Who is next? Aww yes! The butler over there is the Sorcerer of Pestilence Alfred! He has taken good care of us! The guy right next to him is Kotsukoba or K.K. also known as Sorcerer of the Night."

"I'm a ninja…it's your birthday…" Pop could be heard mumbling to herself hoping no one would catch the reference.

"And then you have big brother's apprentice, the Sorcerer of Doom, Starlight!"

"N-No! I am the Sorcerer of Hope! W-Who told you that?"

"Big brother, why?"

Prism laughed seeing how flustered Starlight got. It wasn't just Terror telling the girl white lies after all. In comparison to Samarium, Starlight looked ready to cry at the title that the blond bestowed on him.

"Aww, don't cry you big crybaby. You bring doom wherever you go, so its not like I'm wrong."

"Wahhhh…"

"As you can tell, he cries a lot." Cone told Alm.

Alm observed the white haired sorcerer who felt different from the rest. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the aura radiating from him was way stronger than everyone in the room minus Prism and Raven of course. Maybe she had to pay more attention to him.

"I think that's everyone!" Cone declared. "Let's all be friends!"

Prism let out another sigh seeing as how he wasn't going to convince his little sister that this might not be a good idea. The worse part was how he would have to give her a title if Alm was going to be part of the group.

"Big brother, do you have a name for her?" Cone asked in anticipation.

"…The Trance Witch." Prism replied. "Her powers are hypnosis and puppetry. Since Pop is the Marionette Master, the title has to be reworded differently."

Titles were more important than what they appeared. Alm felt something in her body change to the point that the golden butterflies started circling around her. Normally, she would cut them down being a witch hunter and all, but not that she was a witch with just Prism giving her a title, she felt guilty.

"Now that you got the title," Raven began, "I'm going to take you away for a couple of minutes before I leave you with these pack of wolves."

"I'm not a wolf!" Cone declared missing the metaphor entirely. "Only Terror is!"

"Well flesh is really good…"

"Ewwww! Don't even talk about that!" Pop cried out in disgust.

"But wouldn't that mean you eat Samarium to bed?" Cone asked innocently.

This conversation was going to hell really fast. Before she shot someone for angering her, the raven haired witch teleported Alm to her room in the palace. At first glance, the room appeared to be nothing but infinite darkness, but that was what Raven wanted her to see. Normally, her room was a huge library full of books of the history of the universe as well as keeping a record of what had occurred in previous timelines. Raven had used this trick in the back and titled the book _Higanbana in the Red Moon_. It did little justice in the end seeing as how that timeline also ended in disaster. However, Prism made it a habit after that particular timeline to snatch the book from her and read it like a bedtime story to Cone.

In other words, Raven would not reveal the clocks that floated around her room. They would only show up when she was prepared to leave to start the timeline over. Technically, the room had her partner X in here, but seeing as how Prism was not as dumb as he looked, he had to constantly move away from the palace to not get caught. You could also consider this a precaution in case Alm planned to backstab Prism and the others.

"Just so you know, you'll only be friends with Prism in this timeline." Raven told her harshly causing her eyes to widen in horror. "Now that you are a witch, I can effectively rewrite all universe timelines to allow you some leeway away from your father. However, the Golden Land does not remember those who join recently."

"…I don't understand."

"Basically, your title gives you extreme power. The bond you create in this timeline is not carried over to the next. If you try to show up again in the Golden Land with your title, then Prism will grow suspicious. The last thing I need is for him is to find out I have rewound time due to his constant failures to stop The Great Evil. You will be a contradiction after this timeline therefore I advice you to savor this moment."

Immediately, Alm thought she should have rather been taken by the Smashers and accepted their judgment. This was even worse. She would get temporary happiness from these witches and sorcerers who wanted to be her friends (and even she did not understand why they would befriend a witch hunter not too long ago). Then she would watch all of her friends die by The Great Evil and the only way to survive was to follow the Witch of Despair into the past where she would never meet them in person to avoid an actual time paradox.

"Then again…if you vouch your loyalty to Prism, I'm pretty sure we can skip the crowning process of you obtaining the title. Prism hates your father after all and would love to have someone spy on him every move. Of course, you are my spy after this timeline. You will monitor your father in future timelines on the order and the time the Apostles get murdered and bring it back."

"…You mean…you didn't…keep track…even though you are the…"

"Some things change in the timeline. Certain Apostles have died the same way no matter how much influence I had. Others though have changed their survival antics as if they are aware of my time traveling"

"…But what if my father finds out?"

"That will be most unfortunate. If you die, you will be written out of the timeline like the rest of the Band of Six members."

Alm gasped at this revelation. She wanted to run away now. The Golden Land wasn't a safe place for her either! She didn't want to die and not have a second chance of life in another timeline especially not after Rosalina was kind enough to spare her.

"W-Why? Why me?!"

"The only way to guarantee the best future, some sacrifices will be made. I have made it clear I will rid of the Band of Six from all timelines. You will simply not be born from your mother's womb. Call it a forced abortion if you will. Your creation has caused many people to die working under Acedia."

"N-No…I don't want to…"

Raven smirked seeing the little Viking girl shaking in front of her. "If you wish that not happen to you then survive. Do whatever it takes to survive, but I must warn you. Killing me is not one of them. If I die, then all hope is lost for the universe. Even if by some miracle the timeline reset, you will never be born."

The Witch of Despair lived up to her name seeing Alm in tears. Alm was still her enemy at the moment, and if Alm wanted to live, she would need to prove her loyalty not to Prism, but to her. Raven needed all the allies she could get. It never occurred to her that treating them poorly might cost her in the future, but they all had one goal in mind and had to obey her. This type of authority was dangerous because even Prism was not aware of what Raven was doing, and maybe that was why Raven felt a little sadistic taunting the Sorcerer of Misfortune with knowledge that he does not have despite being the creator of the universe.

"…Even if I did horrible things…Flauros is suffering because of the injustice done to him…Belial too…and I'm told that they'll be removed from all timelines."

"Yes, why?"

"They are my friends."

"Not anymore. You have officially betrayed them."

"They won't know! Why can't you do something nice for them?!"

"…I'll think about it. Worry about your job and your own life though. This timeline is giving you a break. Use it wisely."

As she said that, Prism forced his way into the room. Again, he was missing his pants thanks to Samarium stealing it from him in strip poker. In such little time did Prism already lose something important? He probably escaped to Raven's room to complain about how the zombie was cheating this time around, but then he noted the tension in her room and wondered if his presence destroyed it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"You are not…where are your pants? Wait…don't answer."

Prism rolled his eyes as he noted that Alm was doing her best to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "What's wrong? Was Raven being a big meanie again?"

"What do you mean "again" Prism?"

"You are so serious for a witch. You got to lighten up." Prism tells her as he goes over to Alm and whispers something in her eye. She gives Raven a troubled look before she quickly flees the room to the more friendlier faces in the Golden Land leaving Prism alone with his right hand woman. "So, are you going to explain to me why my mother's…Eve's statue was glowing?"

"…Come again?"

"Raven, don't play dumb. The statue never glows no matter who prays to Eve. Combine that with the Clockwork Galaxy fixing itself multiple times just to have that gong ring here and the new recruit and I know something is fishy and you're in the center of it!"

Prism was a smart kid. Raven just didn't give him enough credit given how she easily tricked him. She sighed as she went over to him and patted him on the head.

"Honestly, I had no idea the statue glowed. All I know was that an angel's prayer finally reached your mother. She's probably happy that someone had pure intentions…"

Prism felt his cheeks turn pink with the raven haired teen ruffling his hair.

"But if she can respond to an angel…why won't she talk to me?"

Raven pulled her hand away straight away after Prism started to sound sentimental in her ears. If Prism acted like this, she wanted to be far away from him. She had no idea how to deal with an emotional child with parental issues.

"…I do not know Prism. I do not know…but…" She forced herself to smile as she opened the door to the main room. "You shouldn't let this bother you. I will look into this now. You just enjoy having fun with our new friend."

"You made her cry though…"

"I'm the Witch of Despair for a reason. I am a blunt individual."

Prism forced a smile back on his face as he went to go join his friends in strip poker. Raven smiled seeing the blond chastised his friends for attempting to get his little sister to strip if she started losing in this perverted game. With Prism distracted, she would be heading out to continue her plans, but it wouldn't hurt to watch them for a few more minutes. She regretted that of course seeing how she ended up being dragged into the game.

* * *

Raven let out a small sigh once she was away from the palace. Prism was officially distracted now with Alm, so she could not go meet up with the other people in on her plan. In reality, Rosalina probably wouldn't want to talk to her for the rest of this timeline. Given how poorly she performed overall, Raven debated if she should let her in on future plans. She didn't need a Goddess to be caught so easily and end up a damsel…the one thing people hated so much especially with someone as cool as the Queen of the Cosmos.

Heading toward the garden, Raven noted that the animals of the garden were missing. However, there was only one Zaru that was smaller than the average sized one running around the table in the middle of the garden. Daedalus was waiting for Raven. He seemed distracted with fixing a yellow gadget that appeared to be an earpiece.

"I didn't think you would go through with the plan." Raven mocked as she took a seat in her usual spot. "Would you like some Golden Land medicine to heal your ass?"

"Screw you." Daedalus growled as he whispered for the Zaru to come cling to his shoulder.

"…So you ended up keeping that Zaru after all."

"…It belongs to that stupid replica." Daedalus corrected as the Zaru let out a cute meow before nudging his face. "If it weren't for those other timelines, this little girl wouldn't be able to survive as long as she have. I guess becoming near immortal has some advantages."

"Which timeline?"

"I don't keep track. That's your job. Anyways, according to that replica, he named it Zara and I expect you to address it as such."

"Uh-huh, whatever. I only care about how things went with Diamond and what you are making now."

Daedalus rolled his eyes at how little Raven cared for idle chat. The inventor was the same way of course, so he would focus on the matter at hand before he hurried back. He had this nagging feeling the longer he stayed here, Diamond would find out about this back alley discussion and ruin any chances he had at finding Pandora again.

"It went better than expected, but don't expect me to do it again in any other timeline. Diamond may be old, but he will not fall for the same virginity trap twice even when my virginity is reset…you never tell me why that happens."

"I set the clock back to a certain extent. It's a shame I don't set it far enough for your son who probably needs to go back as far as when he was born to make anything go right for him."

The chocolate haired brunette glared at the callousness that the raven haired witch was displaying. She snickered before she waited for him to continue.

"I will have to come up with another plan to distract him the next timeline. Right now though…I would rather focus on working on this invention so I can make my life easier for timelines to come."

"And that is?"

"A miniature robot that will act as a scanner for me. It will scan the area of all the places I have gone and will trace Pandora's aura so I can follow her. It will also store whatever data I need to protect myself. I can't trust my work around Diamond anymore."

"You were dumb to trust him before."

"…Regardless, it should be done before you start the next timeline. I only hope that Diamond doesn't do anything to me before then."

The fallen archangel shivered at the thought of what Diamond would do when he found out that he intentionally knocked him out just so Raven could start his plans that might interfere with his. If Diamond's plan is still continuing, then Daedalus wouldn't have to worry but seeing as how Raven recruited Alm and will proceed to kill the rest of the members, it was unlikely.

"I would have thought that you would be more interested in observing your son rather than tinkering with that little earpiece." Raven stated. "The light from his prayer was astounding. I never would have imagined anyone would have been able to reach Eve for a miracle."

"…Neither would I…but my son…"

"You take him and his clone for granted. You talk about wanting to create a masterpiece that everyone will remember and you made them who have been able to break their souls apart so they can live on their own."

"…It might be nullified in the next timeline."

"I don't think so. Like how the Great Evil changes how he murders everyone in each timeline, I'm certain that Eve will be aware of this wish and always make sure that the wish stays granted."

 _I wish that woman could hear my prayers of seeing Pandora again just so I can apologize._ Daedalus thought darkly to himself as he looked back at the earpiece. The design was simple with yellow yarn that reminded him of the labyrinth that ruined his son. Why would he torture himself like this? Daedalus convinced himself he would never be happy. Even with that one timeline he lost his memories and was this close to making amends with his son and gaining another, he had to throw it all away for the sake of their happiness and his mission.

He had watched other timelines of Pit and Dark Pit's struggle only for it to be futile in the end. He would note that with each timeline, they were getting better at handling The Great Evil, but it was never enough. Daedalus wanted to jump in and help them just once, but figured that it was best to keep the status quo until Raven completed her mission before attempting anything.

At the end of the day though, the least Daedalus could do for Dark Pit was look over Zara from that one timeline. She was waiting for the chance to cling to her original master again, but Daedalus would remind the little animal that she would have to wait just a little longer. He was being equally patient especially now that he wanted to research the light that came from both Pit and Dark Pit's body. Dark Pit's body was unique and he just wanted to have one timeline where he took him and experimented on him…but he would never stoop as low as Diamond has with researching on his own children. Only time would tell if he would be able to restrain himself from peaking into the unknown.

* * *

It doesn't take long for things to return to normal at Smash Brothers Mansion. Rosalina and Luma returned to their usual selves with the Queen of the Cosmos apologizing for hurting her friends and causing them so much trouble. Because it was Rosalina, it was easier to forgive her. Palutena snarked to herself that if it was her going on the rampage, they probably would have given her a hard time even if she was being possessed.

Rosalina intended to make it up for the people she had caused the most harm to. Kirby just wanted a large amount of Star Bits to make it up since he would be playing with the Luma who went back to their playful selves. Kirby would get Stafy and Meta Knight to play with them too despite Meta Knight wanting to be left alone. Still, seeing how well Kirby performed despite being captured, the veteran Star Warrior would for this once resign to these childish games.

Shulk's injury healed up very quickly therefore there was no need for Rosalina to constantly bother him about what she had done. She told him she would make it up to him in the future given how Shulk kept insisting that everything was fine. By future, she probably meant in a future timeline something good would actually happen to the seer. At the moment though, Shulk would probably be stuck going through more misfortune as long as Diamond was on the loose.

Finally there was Peach. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was a kind-hearted individual…so kind-hearted that despite Rosalina blowing her top on her, Peach forgave the Queen of the Cosmos. The tall Goddess did not understand why Peach would even let her off the hook. Compared to Kirby and Shulk, Rosalina had deep resentment for the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She could never understand why she never took it to the next level with Mario despite their obvious affection for each other. Was she just a tease or did she not want Bowser's heart crushed? He didn't seem concerned whether or not Peach returned her feelings, so why would it matter if Peach just made it official with the Italian plumber? What was stopping her? Rosalina simply could not understand. If Rosalina had a choice, she would have already seized Mario for herself. However, he made it clear that his heart belonged to Peach. Every stunt Mario did on Clockwork Galaxy was to save Peach specifically. Saving Rosalina and the other Smashers was just extra.

Both Mario and Peach told Rosalina that everything was cool. She didn't need to do something for them to make it up. Even if she tried to get the Lumas to help her out with even doing something as simple as baking a cake for them, they insisted that everything was fine. It wasn't okay in Rosalina's mind. This one timeline proved to her that if she let her emotions get the best of her, everyone around her got hurt. They just didn't want to acknowledge that perhaps Rosalina was being truthful rather than Alm being possessed.

Ever since the incident Rosalina had started moping around on the roof after everyone had gone to sleep. Things would only be back to normal temporary. Soon, the timeline would start over and everything that was accomplished in this timeline would be erased. It wouldn't be long now…

Mario wanted to comfort her after catching her sulking on the roof. She insisted that nothing was wrong and that he could continue taking care of Peach. Seeing how Rosalina dismissed him, Mario would let Palutena handle her Goddess friend.

It is not like Rosalina could dismiss Palutena though unlike Mario. The green haired Goddess would nag her until it forced the Queen of the Cosmos to retreat to the Comet Observatory. The Goddess of Space was too tired to warp away from her friend though and allowed Palutena to take a seat next to her.

"We haven't been able to talk after that incident." Palutena began not even bothering to filter herself on why she is here. "To think that you had your problems too."

"You are being rather insensitive tonight." Rosalina said in her usual monotone with a hint of irritation.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't say what is on my mind." The green haired Goddess lied as she tried to read her friend's expression.

"You should have said something when I was possessed. You had your chance when I crashed Ganondorf's room."

"That was hilarious though!" The Goddess of Light exclaimed. "You should have seen the look Ganny had on him!"

"And…you wonder why you got a Luma boxing glove to the face…"

The Goddess of Wisdom sighed in defeat seeing as how Rosalina wasn't going to laugh at her sense of humor. The two continued sitting in silence waiting for the other to speak up of the incident. Rosalina had already apologized to everyone in Smash Brothers Mansion, but she had yet to apologize to her roommate personally. The green haired Goddess shook her head as she apologized first.

"…I'm sorry Rosalina. I…haven't been a good friend to you."

"Oh?"

"Like you said, I spent more time laughing at what you did to Ganny instead of asking myself why you even did that in the first place. There were red flags everywhere and I did nothing until others got hurt. I almost lost my precious angels because of how poorly I handled this situation. It's a miracle everyone came out alive with how sloppy I was."

"No…it's okay."

Palutena could be heard letting out another sigh seeing how Rosalina was easily forgiving her. "Is there any way I can make things up to you?"

The sandy haired Goddess considered this for a moment. There was not much time left for this timeline…yet Rosalina wanted to believe that knowledge of the past could be transferred over to avoid anything bad from repeating itself again. Rosalina has spoken to Daedalus about this concept and how Pit has been maintaining his promise to his father of keeping Pittoo safe. Even if the light angel almost failed in this time period, he could have possibly separated the soul of his twin but only time will tell when the next timeline rolled around. Rosalina wanted to believe that Palutena was capable of having some déjà vu in later timelines. For as long as this has been going on, Palutena either had no information of the past timelines or she feigned ignorance. Her relationship with Ganondorf and her angels have remained rather steady and the Queen of the Cosmos hoped it would stay that way.

"…There is one thing."

"Really? I'm listening!"

"Can you remember the time we spend together as friends? Not just in this timeline, but in the past and future timelines to come."

Palutena blinked obviously confused at what her roommate was asking. If it was simply to spend more time together, then that was something she could do. There was no need to be philosophical.

"When the universe ends, I maintain all information as I fix what was broken." Rosalina explained. "The unfortunate side effect is that if I don't tell anyone about what I have done, then no one will remember. Mario only recalls me vaguely fixing up the section of the universe that Bowser had destroyed. It disheartens me greatly because he does not remember the great sacrifice of my children. I cannot blame him for it, and I cannot blame you or anyone if I were to ask to remember my promise if the world were to come to an end."

Palutena just laughed at how doom and gloom Rosalina was acting, but the Goddess of Space could hear uncertainty in her laugh as if she knew what exactly Rosalina was referring to.

"Of course I'll spend more time with you Rosalina! We are besties!"

"…I'm serious Palutena…I don't want to be alone in a crowd…"

Palutena flinched at the tone her roommate was using now. The emotionless expression she always wore was cracking. She needed reassurance that the green haired Goddess would keep her word. Rosalina had never asked for anything from Palutena from any timeline. Even if she enjoyed the misadventures they had on Harem Galaxy, worried for the ones they cared for while hovering around Dream Galaxy, and Rosalina going to the extreme to test Ganondorf's love for Palutena and Pit at Snowy Night Galaxy to show how much she cared for the Goddess of Light as a friend, she wanted to be reassured in this timeline that everything would be okay.

The Goddess of Wisdom stuck her pinkie out toward her roommate catching her off guard.

"Let's make a pinkie promise." Palutena began. "Tonight, let's swear eternal friendship. We will always have each other's back. I will always remember the times we shared…the good and bad…"

At first Rosalina froze on the spot. This was what she was waiting for. This was the moment where she could blame Palutena if she didn't remember anything in the next timeline and fall into more despair. This could be the turning point where if she did remember, there would be hope for the Goddess of Space getting through this time loop that Raven forced upon the universe to save Prism from The Great Evil. This was…

"Pinkie promise…"

"Hey Rosie…are you crying?"

_What?_

If there were a mirror, Rosalina would see tears were falling from her eyes. How long has it been since she let the water droplets fall from her eyes? The last time might have been when Mario accepted her into the group and he called her a true friend even if she wasn't like any of the Mushroom Kingdom residents because she certainly didn't cry when her Lumas sacrificed themselves for Kirby or had a pointless death because Diamond was aiming for Shulk when he crashed the Comet Observatory. Now…she couldn't stop crying no matter how many times she wiped away her tears.

"…Rosalina?"

No words needed to be exchanged as she suddenly stopped the pinkie promise to embrace the green haired Goddess. This took Palutena completely by surprise seeing as how she never witnessed the Goddess of Space lose her composure like this. All the sorrow and despair Rosalina held back during all those time resets was being poured onto her friend's chest. She hated the situation she was in. She wanted it to end, but until the Band of Six gets eliminated from the equation she would have to suffer in silence.

Palutena slowly stroked the tall Goddess' sandy colored hair. She honestly had no idea how to handle Rosalina's tears. She could deal with Pit and even Dark Pit, but Rosalina who had kept her emotions in check was the last person she expected needing emotional support.

It was a good thing that Rosalina's despair clouded her senses. Otherwise, she would have noticed Mario and a few others came onto the roof to check up on her. Mario, Luigi, Pit, Dark Pit and not so surprisingly Ganondorf made sure to be quiet once Mario turned around and shushed the group of Smashers to not interfere with the two Goddesses. Luigi knew more than ever that Mario was the one who wanted to join in for a group hug. Pit might have done that if Ganondorf didn't place a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in disapproval at the action Pit wanted to do.

As if the galaxy was in sync with the Queen of the Cosmos, Star Bits in the form of comets began to rain down over Smash Brothers Realm. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It gave Palutena something to look at as she smiled warmly at the sign.

_Rosalina, you are never alone. You have everyone at Smash Brothers Mansion at your side. We will save you if you lose your way again. We will shield you from whatever is hurting you. We will love you no matter what you do as you are the protector of the galaxy. You have a home to return to Rosalina._

If Palutena just said that last sentence to Rosalina, it would have given the Queen of the Cosmos more motivation to endure the pain that Raven and The Great Evil has bestowed on her. Instead, by just rocking her gently, she was able to calm Rosalina down, so she'll have a clear mind ready to face the next day and the next timeline with the knowledge that she would never be alone again as long as she continued to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 12836 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The Cain and Abel analogy is incredibly important as well as the names of Prism's parents. His mother is named Eve, so you should know who his father's name is. The question is whether or not Prism is Cain or Abel in the family tree, but his complete family tree has surprisingly not been revealed yet. The family isn't that big FYI but I am taking stuff from the Creation myth for Prism's family in particular.
> 
> 2\. The charm DID work and so far it has prevented Pittoo from getting hurt when Pit is injured, has given him the Power of Flight without divine intervention, amplified his empathy magic that Pit obviously does not have and has many more powers. Many powers will be explored later, but the Smashers will not know that the souls are officially separated until Red Moon Galaxy. Dark Pit's soul is already separated by the time of Your Hom is in Another Castle, but the effects aren't really as apparent besides Dark Pit not showing any signs of being injured when Bowser attacked Pit. There will be a one-shot fic that will probably explain more on why Prism's mother Eve is even listening to Pit's prayers for Dark Pit in the first place and why maintaining virginity is important.
> 
> 3\. Whether or not Raven is being a hypocrite is up to the reader for how she handles Alm. On one hand, Alm does become a witch but it doesn't save Alm from the suffering that she will have to endure in later stories where she cannot interact with the other members of the Golden Land due to resetting the timeline. Raven is named the Witch of Despair for a reason. In the introduction scene of all the witches/sorcerers under Prism, I tried to keep it brief with little description since I felt like it wasn't really important. Plus I posted their description on my fanfiction profile and it's near the top.
> 
> 4\. The Zaru called Zara is from that one story I made called Kracked Up. That story does not take place in Super Smash Galaxy in any shape or form. I plan for Zara to show up in a previous timeline story I have yet to write and I feel like it's going to be Dessert Galaxy. Daedalus intentionally leaves the timeline ambiguous so I don't write myself into a corner. Also, Daedalus is creating his mini robot called Tinker in this story to use it in future stories.


End file.
